Finding a lost love
by Lanrete
Summary: After a year they managed to get back to Cephiro. Love, hurt and betrayal. They realised that their loves had other girls. It’s an all out fight to win back their loves or have them only as their memories. Completed
1. Returning

After a year they managed to get back to Cephiro. Love, hurt and betrayal. They realized that their loves had other girls. It's an all out fight to win back their loves or have hem only as their memories. F/F U/A H/L  
  
Disclaimer: Clamp owns mkr. I wish I owned it though.  
  
Umi Ryuzaki, Fuu Hououji and Hikaru Shido were three friends who met at the Tokyo tower every fortnight since their journey to Cephiro. They were the three legendary Magic Knights. However they had not been able to return to that world for almost a year. As usual, Fuu had arrived the earliest. Being the most polite out of the three, she still insisted addressing them with a Miss before their names despite being such close friends. Her blond curls cascaded down her back, her hair had grown a little longer adding that feminine touch and increasing her beauty. Her emerald eyes no longer hid beneath her glasses. She now wore contacts and even so, her eyesight was getting better due to her continuous practice of archery, a skill she learnt as a Magic Knight.  
"Fuu! ", The sound startled her. The blond hair maiden turned around gracefully. A small smile grew on her face as she recognized that bright blue hair. The two girls embraced each other.  
"Miss Umi! How are you? ", Umi hesitated before answering. One of the boys in her school wouldn't leave her alone and was stalking her everywhere she went. It was freaking her out.  
"Fine but-", Umi stopped suddenly. She noticed Fuu's eyes which hid a trace of worry. That was just like Fuu to have hidden her own troubles from everyone . Umi was a forthright girl and she doesn't bottle things up. Despite the fact that Umi was pretty and rich and some what a snob, she had a good heart. She was also easily disgusted by things such as bugs. Being the fencing captain of her school helped in building her character. Fencing... a skill she had acquired in Cephiro.  
"Confess Fuu, what's up?", asked the sapphire-eyed girl narrowing her eyebrows. The blond maiden blushed slightly but still remained silent.  
"Ow! Oops! Sorry Fuu, Umi.", These words came from a redhead who just managed not to crash into them while knocking her arm against the railing. She was grinning as she said those words. Hikaru bounced around as lively as ever. This was the third knight, while being boyish she still had a sweetness within her. Her optimism was infectious yet like Fuu, she kept her worries to herself even creating a shadow of her heart- Nova. She glanced at their worried expressions. Her ruby eyes widen at that moment.  
"Guys! Can you feel that magic?"  
"The portal! It has opened again!"  
"Miss Hikaru, Miss Umi look!"  
All three of them glanced out the window. They could see the new Cephiro. No longer crumbling and ravaged by monsters it looked beautiful. Then with all their hearts they willed themselves back into that enchanted place. Where their loved ones were.  
"Our clothes are different!". exclaimed Hikaru. Fuu had worn a silk green blouse which was long and draped down her arms, a while cotton skirt down to her knees. Umi wore a fashionable blue tube top with long black leather pants. Hikaru had on a pair of jeans (with several holes) and a red shirt.  
They now wore exactly what they were wearing a year ago. Umi glanced around, they were outside the throne room.  
"What are we doing here?" all three of them said at the same time. To their surprise they heard Clef's voice in their heads.  
"Eagle is about to wake up, Hikaru. Your hearts has summoned you to Cephiro this time. But there has been some......changes. You are in the there because Hikaru has yet to wear the crown. She need not wear it now but she must soon. I must go."  
"Clef! Clef!" they yelled. Then unable to contain their excitement they ran into the living room. A familiar yet heart-wrenching stood in front of them. Presea and Seara the two twins chatting with Clef. Caldina and Larfaga were talking with the pilots of Autozam including Eagle. The Chizetian were playing with Lady Aska and Sanyun. The old one looking close by.  
Ascot, Ferio and Lantis each had a scantily dressed woman draped around them as if they had no bones. Clef's expression changed. He had sensed that the Magic Knights were here. Two sobs were heard as both Hikaru and Fuu burst into tears. As everyone turned to their direction, both the crying knights fled running aimlessly. Umi however had a different idea.  
"Well well, what a warm welcome this is, I feel SO loved. To think I actually missed this place. I would have been better off not coming. I must have been crazy. You jerks! I better not see you or I will personally kick your ass." yelled Umi almost dripping her tears. She gave them all a glare. Then running as fast as her legs could carry her, she vanished, behind the door.  
All three men were shaken by this. Ferio could have killed himself after hearing Fuu cry. Lantis has never ever expected Hikaru to act like this. He almost felt his heart break. Ascot ogled at Umi. She was so brave and strong looking at her hurt eyes was almost too painful yet they were as beautiful as he remembered it, maybe even more.  
Clef sighed. He never liked those girls that they picked up.  
"Ascot darling who was that?" cooed one of them. Caldina fumed so did Presea. How dare she ask this question?  
Seara was the one who answered though.  
"The magic knights, the ones who saved your lives!"  
"Whatever." , The one beside Lantis answered. Eagle wished he could strangle Lantis that very second.  
Meanwhile... 


	2. Fighting back!

Summary: After a year they managed to get back to Cephiro. Love, hurt and betrayal. They realized that their loves had other girls. It's an all out fight to win back their loves or have them only as their memories. F/F U/A H/L  
  
Disclaimer: I wonder why Clef is shorter than the rest of the characters. What is Mokona made of and how does Caldina prevent her clothes from dropping off?  
  
Clef: Hey!  
  
Caldina: Watch it!  
  
Mokona: Puu puu!!  
  
Oh um I don't own mkr.* starts to sob* and the last part of the last chappie when Eagle wanted to strangle Lantis, he was supposed to be unconscious so pretend it was Primera who wanted to strangle him ok?  
  
Finding a lost love  
  
Hikaru stared into space. Her eyes void of any emotion. She had no idea where she was and couldn't care less. She could not forget the day when Lantis gave her that necklace with that mirror. Clutching it tightly, she began to shed her tears. Hikaru remembered the last time she had cried so much was when Princess Emaurade had died. Lantis... he looked happy maybe happier than I last saw him. Maybe I ... I should give him up! No, I can't. I love him too much. A teardrop rolled down the side of her cheek and fell into the mirror. The mirror blurred, then began to clear revealing a tiny crack.  
  
Little did she know, but that mirror was actually a sign of Hikaru's own heart. That meant Nova, her heart's shadow came back again. Nova widen her eyes, Hikaru was sobbing her eyes out. Nova knew what was her mission this time. To kill Lantis! Or get them back together. Well whatever was easier anyway. With her long pink hair streaming behind her, she past through the wall and went to find that idiot who had just hurt Hikaru.  
  
Fuu was writing a letter, one she would send to Ferio if he decided to stay with whatever her name is. Putting her pen down, she took out a pair of earrings which she treasured more than anything. Putting both items in a small wooden box she crept out to the garden. Tears silently flowing she buried the small box next to a few sunflowers. Then slowly she began to sing.  
  
"Love never dies, no matter what you do, as long as I believe, I will always be with you.  
  
Stars stars shinning bright, take away my pain tonight, My heart has been broken into two by you...  
  
Your grin or smile, makes me go soft and special. Your kiss means more than I'll ever admit  
  
Stars stars shinning bright, take away my pain tonight, My heart has been broken into two by you...  
  
By you......." , the moonlit figure stood up. She had to be brave no matter how much it hurt. She had to. Slowly yet with a serene poise and elegance she walked back. A green haired man was starring high above. He had no idea she could sing like this.  
  
"Ferio sweetheart! Come back and play with me." , she whined.  
  
"Later Patricia." .he replied unable to tear his eyes from that sight.  
  
"Now sweetheart," , she pouted and pulled him onto the couch. "I'll feed you some grapes. Aren't they sweet?" Ferio gave an internal sigh. Patricia was nothing more than a spoiled brat. But Fuu ... what was he thinking. Patricia is prettier than Fuu ... wasn't she?  
  
Umi paced across the chizetian princesses' room. Where was Fuu and Hikaru? She was close to total breakdown. Panic raced through her like a bolt of lightning, as if facing Ascot alone wasn't bad enough she had to take care of those two. Just then Tarta and Tatra came in.  
"Umi I think we have a plan to get the guys back." , said Tatra in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Really?", answered Umi in disbelief. She was determined not to feel hopeful again. She knew how painful it felt.  
  
"Definitely!" , assured Tarta. Umi's expression finally lighten. Then she raise an eyebrow.  
  
"How?" , asked the water knight. Just then Fuu and Hikaru burst in. Fuu looked as if she had been making mud pies and Hikaru had a tear-stained face and her nose like Rudolf the reindeer. Actually Umi didn't look too good herself. Her face pale due to worry and exhaustion. All three gave a feeble smile to each other.  
  
" Okay here's the plan...", began Tatra. Half and hour later they walked out of the room feeling shy and embarrassed. Umi was wearing a turquoise bikini and a see through pants in a shade of azure (sky blue) which showed off her lean and toned body. Her face had a slight tinge of make up which showed off her high cheek bones and fair skin. Fuu had green glitter in her hair which brought out her eyes and was wearing a tube top. A beautiful shiny dark green colour with a light apple green sequins which formed the words "wind goddess". With a long and tight black skirt all the way to the floor, she was a knockout. Hikaru had finally let down her long ruby tresses and wearing a red bareback which enhanced her beautiful lips and a dark pink skirt which was kind of short and had a longer layer of a see through skirt in a pale gold colour.  
  
They entered the grand hall together and everyone just stared.(except the three seductress) Tarta and Tatra exchanged knowing grins. The first person to react was Caldina. She was stunned. "Wow! You guys look great! You are probably the most beautiful girls in Cephiro! Tarta and Tatra did a great job.", she complimented. The three seductress namely Patricia (Ferio's), Luria (Ascot's) and Gina (Lantis's) were offended at that remark. They were not even close when compared to them. But why did the three guys looked entranced.  
  
Ascot was in utter amazement, he knew Umi was gorgeous but not drop dead gorgeous. He felt like he was in the past again before Luria where he found Umi always more beautiful than he had imagined.  
  
Ferio was in shock. Fuu did not wear her glasses anymore.(He hasn't seen her really yet. Only her heard cry and sing. He only saw her silhouette the last time.) He loved her for who she is but now a little for what she looks like. She wasn't wearing his earrings in fact she was wearing another pair. Pain jabbed through him. Did she forget him already?  
  
Lantis was blown away. He had never seen Hikaru doll up before, much less with her hair down. Oh what wouldn't he give to be able to caress it, touch it feeling its silkiness. She wasn't wearing his necklace though. He shook his head. He could still remember the agony of her not being there. No sweet smiles or that comforting touch and Eagle in a coma certainly didn't help.  
  
To everyone's surprise (except the twins) they ignored the guys totally. Umi gave Clef a wink before heading towards Presea and Seara.  
  
"I know both of you love Clef. I used to love him to but now in a different way. Don't get jealous or tell Clef okay? I am only acting to get Ascot back." spoke Umi quickly and softly.  
  
They nodded in understanding then turned to each other and spoke at the same time, "I didn't know you love him as well, what should we do?" Ascot was fuming. What was Umi doing flirting with Clef? He knew she had loved him before falling for himself. He suddenly felt very worried.  
  
Clef was pretty uneasy himself. What was she doing? He had already fallen for two people and was in a big enough mess. Fuu wasn't too bad herself flirting with Geo openly. He reeked of beer and was a little drunk so he heard himself say," You look totally hot Fuu! Ferio must be crazy or something." Fuu traced circles on his chest with her fingers.  
  
" You look pretty handsome too, been training?" Fuu replied. She was definitely not enjoying this. That was enough to drive Ferio crazy. He sorely wished he could kick Geo's butt. Then their eyes met, Fuu's eyes looked puffy as if, as if she was crying. He could never forgive the person who did that to her. With a shock he realized she may has been crying for him. He felt like crap.  
  
By the time Lantis got out of his daze Hikaru was gone. Feeling lost and confused he scanned the room again. No Hikaru. He had a suspicion however, and he was right. Hikaru was talking to Eagle in his bed, she tenderly pulled up his blanket arranged his hair then gave him a kiss on the forehead. Lantis tried his best not to be jealous and failed. Horribly. He felt like all the wind was knocked out of him. Then he saw a sight which chilled him to the bone. Nova glaring evilly. It was only then he noticed that she was wearing his necklace. It had a crack. Oh damn it! he thought if it totally cracks Hikaru would die.  
  
Plus there was also Nova to worry about. What if she tried to kill Hikaru again? Rooted to the spot he heard Nova whispered, "Watch out." as she vanished again. 


	3. Danger

Summary: After a year they managed to get back to Cephiro. Love, hurt and betrayal. They realised that their loves had other girls. It's an all out fight to win back their loves or have them only as their memories. Pls R&R ! F/F C/U/A H/L/E CHAPPIE 3's up!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!!! I really love you guys! Thanks a million!  
  
Anime Goddess: Thanks for being so supportive!! Thanks for putting me on your favez list. I am totally honored . ^_^  
  
Miemu Akari: Thanks for the compliment. Your fic is great. Update soon pls!  
  
^^(): Uhh... if you leave your email address I can mail it to you, ok? Sorry you can't see the second chapter. I hope you can see this one!  
  
hikaru_29: Thanks, I will surely email it to you. Glad that you are interested in this.  
  
Iarly: I would write more of coz. Partly for you too, k?  
  
Finding a lost love.  
  
Hikaru yawned. She struggled to open her eyes. She had fallen asleep next to Eagle. Finding herself wrapped in a unfamiliar material, she looked down. She was wearing a long black cloak which belong to someone she knew too well. Her heart filled with joy, Lantis cared! About her! It was no wonder she felt cold last night then warm again. Her skimpy clothing did nothing to keep her warm. She blushed, remembering how exposed she felt. She looked at the sleeping Eagle next to her.  
"Oh Eagle! I wish you would wake up now and shake Lantis out of this mess! "groaned Hikaru. She gave a sigh. How long would it be until Lantis came back to her? She felt for Eagle's hand. It was unnaturally hot. Hikaru immediately placed a hand on his forehead. He was burning up! She ran in search of some cold water to cool him down.  
  
Primera flew around the garden looking for her beloved "Lantis-kun". She had finally escaped from the marsh mellow-thingy. She however saw Gina ordering some people to move her in the shade. Her tiny eyebrows furrowed in anger. Gina was trash, couldn't HER Lantis-kun see that? Gina finally took notice of that tiny creature flying around her.  
  
"Get lost you bug!", she screeched.  
  
"What!", retorted Primera offended. She was worst than she thought.  
  
"Oh , its you." replied Gina in a I-couldn't-be-bothered voice.  
  
"You are even worse than that Magic Knight!" yelled Primera, upset at the little respect she was getting. Hikaru may have stolen her Lantis-kun but she was always nice and friendly to her. Also she treated Primera with respect. Lantis was also forced by her to treat Primera nicely.  
  
"You mean that little GIRL, how could she even compete with me?", Gina answered back haughtily while fanning herself.  
  
" You'll be shocked I tell you. He loved her like no one else." argued Primera although she very much wanted to deny what she said.  
  
"Whatever. Do you see Lantis with her then? Nope, he is with ME." said Gina in a conceded manner, emphasizing on "ME" possessively. Then she crossed her arms. Twirling a strand of her brown hair she looked back at Primera skeptically.  
  
Primera couldn't answer back. It was true that Lantis was with Gina now. But not for long...she would make sure of that. "You're not the only one, Primera." whispered someone, hot breath entering the fairy's ears. She turned around just to see a figure with long dark pink hair and pointy ears disappear.  
  
Fuu looked at the crowd of children beside her. Who knew that they would have been so exited by a storytelling session? She began by saying, "Hi! You can call me Fuu. What are your names?" A girl of 6 raised her hand, " I am Unmei Daijouji, Fuu-chan." Her lavender eyes looked quizzically at Fuu. "Aren't you one of the Magic Knights?"  
  
"Yes, I am the Knight of Wind. How did you know?", answered Fuu curious as to how a little girl could possibly know her.  
  
"There was a Prince called Falio I think, was looking for anything about you that he could find." answered Unmei. Fuu felt relieved to hear that Ferio had not gotten a girl immediately after she left. Warm feelings crept back into her soul. Chasing out some of the gloom she was feeling before.  
  
Reminding herself why she was there, she continued. Whispers of hushed yet awed tones surprised her. She had not expect to be this famous.  
  
"Do you guys want to hear a song?" asked Fuu as it seemed most appropriate at that moment.  
  
"Of course Fuu-chan!" ,chorused a group of innocent voices.  
  
Fuu took a deep breath then gave a small smile before beginning,  
  
" You are like the fast wind  
  
that sweeps across the surface of the ocean  
  
and all the dreams you have are  
  
always taken care of by infinite rays of the sun.  
  
And now, as I see you  
  
your back is turned to the river you were reaching,  
  
binding towards the future, both your wings are broken  
  
so why do you hide all your pain?  
  
Softly, let me wipe away your tears,  
  
softly, let me hold you in my arms,  
  
softly, let me comfort you because I want to see you in your glory!  
  
I'll give you, I'll give you!  
  
If you choose to lay your head down  
  
all the dreams that you dream will live on.....  
  
I'll give you, I'll give you!  
  
If you have a heart that's true now  
  
all your love will return back to you.  
  
I give you, my love lullaby!"  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered. Fuu blushed at all the attention she was getting. Suddenly a high-pitched screamed was heard from a friend she had just made.  
  
Fuu's blood chilled. What on earth happened to Unmei!! Then she saw Ascot chasing one of his beast. The beast had Unmei! Where was Miss Hikaru and Miss Umi now? The beast headed their way and let loose a stream of fire.  
  
"Winds of protection!" commanded Fuu. That was the only thing that separated them from the licking flames.  
  
"Emerald Cyclone!" she let loose another attack. To her surprise, Ascot blocked it. He yelled back, "Get the kids away! Lialei just went berserk. He isn't violent normally!"  
  
"Clef! Clef!" panted Larfaga as he rushed through the door way. "One of Ascot's beast went wild in the gardens!" Clef pulsed quickened.  
  
"Get everyone there as quick as possible." was Clef's answer to his crisis. He knew how powerful Ascot's beasts could be. That was why Zagato recruited Ascot in the first place.  
  
Ferio looked out the window. Patricia had gone to get her nails "perfectly" manicured. Rolling his eyeballs didn't exactly count as interesting. He saw flames then a familiar voice call out. His eyes widened, Fuu had a storytelling session this morning in the garden today! Grabbing his sword, he sped towards the garden.  
  
Fuu looked on as Ascot continued the wild goose chase. Finally she couldn't take it. Unmei had already fainted from fear. Calling on her rune god for the first time that she was here, she summoned Windam.  
  
"Windam!" Then she took control of her mashin. "I wanna know what is wrong with Lialei! My friend is in danger!"  
  
"Are you willing to take the risk?" "Yes.", replied Fuu.  
  
Suddenly she felt pain like she never experienced before like shards of glass embedded in her skin and mercury drenching her body. Her bones felt broken and joints twisted. She let out a shriek," Winds of Healing!" before collapsing. She felt herself falling into a swirling pool of darkness before everything went black.  
  
Ferio looked up. Fuu was levatating, around her were swirls of wind. Then she began to fall. He could only think of one thing: SAVE FUU. Just as he caught her, he paled. Fuu felt like an icicle and her skin was paper white. Her pulse was really weak.  
  
"Speak to me Fuu! Say something. Anything. Please, please open your eyes or something, WAKE UP FUU!!" came a desperate plea.  
  
Lialei was ok by then and so was Unmei. Ascot ran towards them.  
  
"Nooooo, what happened to Fuu?" was what Ascot had to say. Ferio looked at him with a mixture of hate and anger. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO HER!" he raged. Clutching Fuu tightly in his arms, he made his way to the castle. Ascot's guilt only tripled when he saw Umi.  
  
Clef looked at Ascot's guilty face and guessed what had happened. "Everyone please go to Ferio's room now, I think Fuu is seriously injured. She seems to be dying. She has used too much of her magic to save someone. Therefore she willingly injured herself. Not even the pillar can save her now." he announced in a solemn voice in their heads.  
  
Umi and Hikaru made a beeline for Ferio's room. They were shocked at how fragile Fuu looked in Ferio's big bed. Umi's first question was: Who did that to her? Ascot's guilty expression made it all too clear.  
  
"Why! What did she do to you? How could you?!" she yelled at him her face stained with tears she had been too proud to shed. Her cerulean blue eyes locked with his emerald ones. Hers with pain, hurt, hate and disbelief. His with a endless sea of remorse.  
  
Hikaru stood rooted to the spot. Her friend was that person lying on that bed looking as if .......she may really die. Grief and worry for Eagle and Fuu was too much. She passed out. Lantis caught her, though worried about Fuu, he couldn't help being more worried about Hikaru. Placing Hikaru on the sofa he met Ferio's eyes. Lantis seemed to understand what Ferio meant. Treasure the one you love. Gazing at Hikaru, he nodded.  
  
Then Lady Aska spoke softly, "I may have a cure... 


	4. Confusion

Summary: After a year they managed to get back to Cephiro. They realized that their loves has other girls. It's an all out fight to win back their loves or have them only as their memories. Chappie 4,Hikaru gets injured, Umi wonders if she loves Clef and Geo shows his love?  
  
I am a chinese so I know what exactly what I am saying. It drives me nuts when ppl translate wrongly or into dialects. Nope i am not from China. Sorry i hope i dun sound rude. Announcement: THANK YOU THE 3 PPL WH O REVIEWED I LOVE U!  
  
Disclaimer: Yep i don't own this, sigh if only i do...  
  
blazingicephoenix: Yep I know but for the sake of making things more interesting Presea had to be alive. A clemi? I'll think about it......if u review more i may change it!  
  
Iarly: Sure I hate Gina too. I hope that you keep on reading!  
  
Miemu Akari: I know! Primera is much better than Gina. Finding a lost love.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Lady Aska. She looked a little shock at the attention. She then moved backwards, losing her concentration, she slipped. Sanyun managed to catch her just in time.  
  
"Thanks." she said gratefully then continued," In Fahren, a land of chinese culture, we have also many traditional herbs. There is a rare and powerful medicine called ' Wu hua rui yi tian"(Five blossoms which are so powerful they can cure the sky) which can heal anything." she paused. "But I need all the ingredients: the snow lotus(xue lian), mountain peony(shan mudan) , dessert orchid(sha mo lan), volcano violets(huo shan ziwei) and lastly the special one. This would be the most important ingredient, it would be the flower which is most special to Fuu. After that she must also have the object most important to her heart on her."  
  
" But this is impossible! Where are we suppose to find all these things?" exclaimed Ascot, who received two glares from Umi and Ferio.  
  
Clef looked up at them. "It is possible. Ascot, Umi look for the snow lotus. Caldina, Larfaga yours is the mountain peony. Geo, Princess Tarta and Tatra please look for the desert orchid.-"  
  
"What about me?" interrupted Zazu.  
  
Clef ignored him. "Presea, Sierra and I will look for the volcano violets. Lantis, you and Hikaru look for the special flower. Lady Aska and company shall stay here to look after Fuu and Zazu to look after Eagle."  
  
Clef had left out someone. He knew what he would do. Ferio closed his eyes and thought to himself," I shall find what is most important to Fuu. I will." Then most of them went to pack. Just then Gina, Patricia and Luria breezed in like nothing had happened.  
  
"Lantis darling what are you doing?" asked Gina in a sickeningly sweet voice while swaying her hips in an exaggerated movement.  
  
Lantis gave an inward groan. He didn't reply. Primera flew in and yelled loudly," LANTIS-KUN! I've been looking for you my love." Then she froze. Gina was giving her the evil eye. Who cares?  
  
"Lantis-kun why is the HUSSY here?" asked Primera innocently. She then stuck out her tongue at Gina.  
  
Gina placed an arm possessively on Lantis. She gave a seductive grin then placed her lips on his. She then turned it into a passionate one, one that Lantis wasn't moving in the least bit. She slid her tongue in, still no response. Primera winced. She looked out the door. Hikaru stood there paralyzed. Her usually bright eyes looked hurt and furious. Then a tear dropped out. She left , walking a brisk fast pace.  
  
Primera went to Lantis ear and whispered, " You idiot! Hikaru just saw that. If you are going to stay with Gina, you are no longer the Lantis I know!" Lantis pushed Gina away. Primera gave a triumphant grin.  
  
"I am busy." was all he said. A shriek was heard in the other room. Lantis knew instinctively who it was. He dropped all his items and charged there. Gina gave a loud and bored yawn, then went to the dressing table to doll up.  
  
"Hikaru! What's wrong? Answer me!" came Lantis urgent questions. A crying Hikaru crumbled at the side of Eagle's bed. She was hugging Mokona who had his ears drooped down, a sign of sadness. Then Lantis noticed the burn on her hand and the spilled water on the floor.  
  
He reached for it. "Why would you care?" whispered Hikaru. Then there was a defense shield. He could not pass it, hot air scorched his skin. Primera brought some cold water and passed it to Lantis. He took a risk and entered. Mokona's jewel flashed red and Lantis found himself trapped by another shield. He took out his sword and sliced his way through. Then gently and carefully he placed cold water on her wound. Tenderly he blew on it. She gazed at him misty eyed. "Why Lantis? Why?"  
  
He couldn't answer. Then suddenly he leaned towards her and their lips met. Deepening the kiss, he found the answer, "I love you Hikaru. That's why." he said softly.  
  
"Really?" asked Hikaru whose tears finally dried.  
  
"Really." assured Lantis, while stroking her hair.  
  
To her surprise Primera found herself smiling, 'What the heck am I doing?' flashed across her brain.  
  
Umi stomped in her room. "Damn you Clef, why Ascot? Can't I go with you?" , she grumbled while folding up pieces of garments. But Umi still couldn't really be angry with Clef. His lavender hair, beautiful yes and even being short seemed to make him cuter.  
  
"No way, I know the twins love him. I do not love Clef. I do not love Clef. I do not love Clef. I do love Clef yet my heart yearns for Ascot, I am gonna kill myself like this."  
  
She sat down then stood up then paced across the room then she sat down and stood up ......(you get the idea). Finally she took a coin and tossed it.  
  
"Heads Ascot, Tails Clef." she murmured. The coin flew and landed on the ground. It rolled around till it fell into crevice of the wall and ended up stuck there.  
  
"Great. There goes my last coin. Now what?" complained Umi more confused than ever.  
  
Geo walked towards the room where Fuu was. She looked so fragile ...so delicate. He would liked to have kissed her but it seemed...... wrong at that moment. Did he really like her, or was he only jealous of how Ferio treated Fuu and yet still had her love? Ferio was just about to enter the room where he saw Geo clasped Fuu's hand. He felt angry and guilty, maybe he should just let them be together, after all he had Patricia, didn't he? He left the room silently pondering over his thoughts...  
  
A/N: If u would like it 2 be H/E or C/U pls place it in ur review, k? Decision  
is yours if not I would continue like this. 


	5. Poison!

After a year they managed to get back to Cephiro. Love, hurt and betrayal. They realised that their loves had other girls. It's an all out fight to win them back or have them only as their memories. F/F U/A/C H/L  
  
Hi!! Thanks for the reviews! I actually fell out of the chair when i saw the number and pinched myself to see if it was real. Then i ran around the house like a mad man. Other than gaining a couple of bruises, i found a tiny little problem......  
  
H/L is okay. Seems like everyone likes that combination. It's U/A/C that is killing me. Half of u want U/C and the other half U/A. What am i suppose to do? So from now till the end of the story, vote and the winning combination will be at the last chappie, ok? Oh yeah can u pls say that my story is nice and vote, reviews which say :I vote for H/L. is not really encouraging. Thanks! ^_^ Liadel: I agree I love F/F best! However something will happen to Fuu. The 3 brats will get what they deserve.  
  
Nari-Dragon Girl: Thank u =D  
  
Aranami: About the font read below. Thanks a lot! I like the term "cute story".  
  
Umi-chan: Thanks! I noe that a lot of authors make her non-existent so i wanted her to be part of the story. I got a thing about chibi love (Sanyun/Aska). About her hair......Oh sorry about the weird things, seem to be ff.net disruptencies (crossing fingers in hope of having spelt that right). The tramps? I think u r insulting tramps, they r not worthy 2 be tramps!! But they will stay around, if not there would be no fun! Primera was funny n true to her character, wow that's a major compliment! Love ur stories!! Umi is totally Umi! (duh.)  
  
Charm: Thank u! *bows n curtseys*  
  
...:No offence but this is a strange name O_o. It's okay if u feel that way but pls remember u r not the only one reading. Plus ur vote does count so u could review more to change the outcome. ^_~  
  
Miemu Akari: Haha, very funny, but u do have a point. Thanks 4 the review n being supportive either way this story goes .*Gives u a big hug 2 say thanks*  
  
angel.wings: By the way what is the last 1/8? I only have like 7/8, just kidding. Thanks a lot for the compliment! I am just plain old 100% chinese.  
  
Miko Windam: I like Ascot feeling guilty! It seems easy for him to be. I agree changing to H/E now may not work so well. It seems like you like Aska too, cheers!  
  
Iarly: Thank u!! u r the FIRST(hopefully not the last) to love my story!*sends a blow kiss, looks away blushing*  
  
Yume: Tomo arigatou gouzaimasu! (thank u very much)  
  
Susan: Merci. (thank u)  
  
I believe in love: What a name! No worries Hikaru n Lantis will have more scenes. About Umi n Ascot... uhh I'll try but it is kinda hard to rite scenes both U/C n U/A, it doesn't seem romantic enough.  
  
Karu-chan: Xie xie ni, wo gan tao hen rong xing.(thank u i m honoured). Really , Presea doesn't die in the manga?! Glad to noe. I like Presea lots!!  
  
You noe if this goes on I think i m gonna run out of thank u s to say. BUT i hope this goes on. Anywae i don't own mkr.*whispers "unfortunately."* But i own the plot of this story. Lets begin!  
  
Finding a lost love.  
  
Ferio heard Patricia enter the room. He sighed and didn't even bother to hide it. He continued to ignore her presence till she went over to sit in his lap. Her blond hair spread around his shoulders, she tried to lie against him comfortably.  
  
"Ferio dear, why is she lying on your bed?", asked Patricia pouting.  
  
"Never you mind and DON'T disturb her." came Ferio's warning. She then tried another tactic, "Honey look at my fingers, aren't they perfect?"  
  
Ferio was, apparently not in the mood to admire nails as he rolled his eyes. He had no time for this. Then he asked Patricia a question,"Patty, what is most important to you?"  
  
"Being pretty of course!" was her shallow reply. Ferio could have hit himself, who would compare Fuu to Patricia? They were totally different!  
  
Suddenly he felt and urge to sleep, wondering why, he didn't even notice that Patricia had left and slowly he fell sound asleep.  
  
"Fuu? In my dream?" questioned Ferio as he saw a figure leaning against a tree, reading a book. The wind gently caressed his face, just like someone else he knew did. Fuu turned a page, her hair was a little messy and she brushed it off.  
  
"Ferio?" she whispered, "Is that you?" as she heard the sound of familiar footsteps.  
  
"Yes it's me." he answer hugging her tightly. In the midst of their warm embrace, Fuu began choking, "Ferio! Let go! I can't breathe!" Ferio quickly loosened his hold.  
  
All of a sudden tears began to flow down her face. Looking anxious he asked, "Why are you crying?"  
  
"I thought you didn't love me anymore.", she sobbed.  
  
"Silly! I loved you before and I always will!"he declared. She showed a small smile. Placing her head on his chest, her smile widened. He placed an arm over her, it felt so right for both of them. It felt, meant to be.  
  
Fuu confessed shyly," I missed you. A lot." Ferio felt so happy at that sentence, even if it was only a dream. "Me too." he answered as he planted a small kiss on her forehead. Then the wind lifted a corner of her shirt. He saw something, a scar. What had happened to Fuu? He glanced at her with concern but her expression was content. He couldn't bear to wake her up. ~  
Sanyun crept in the room careful not to disturb the sleeping Ferio. Then he walked up to Fuu. "Fuu-chan I hope you get better, because...cause I like you.", he stuttered. He was blushing so much that he resembled a tomato. Then he left silently, knowing full well that she had only eyes for another. Ferio.  
  
Patricia also made her way in. Glancing at the sleeping girl she murmured, " Feiro's mine. I won't let you take him!" as she made Fuu swallow a pill. Of deadly poison...  
  
~  
  
Ferio looked at Fuu. She was disappearing! He tried to wake her up. But to no avail. Then she vanished completely. "FUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!"  
  
He woke up with a start. It was only a bad dream ...wasn't it? Still feeling worried he made his way to Fuu's bed.  
  
"Help me!" a familiar voice sounded in his head. He ran to Lady Aska and Clef. Pretty soon everyone was once gathered in Ferio's room. Lady Aska took her pulse, then said in a solemn voice," Fuu has been poisoned. She will not make it through the week. I will try to stabilise her condition. Till then stay here, I may need other herbs." Ferio just had a lost expression. Umi looked furious and Hikaru looked grieved.  
  
Umi went to look for Clef hoping he may have an solution. Hurrying her pace she managed to catch up with him. "Clef, wait up!" she panted.  
  
"Yes Umi?" he asked.  
  
"Isn't there anything else you can do to help Fuu?", she pleaded.  
  
Clef frowned, did Umi think that if he had anything he could help Fuu with, wouldn't he have done it already?  
  
"No.", he replied flatly without any emotion.  
  
"Oh. I see. Do you know any books about this type of poison?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW! Leave me alone!" thundered Clef looking very irritated.  
  
"Clef..." said Umi sounding shock. Then she bent her head and ran forward trying to prevent anyone from seeing her shiny tears. Clef muttered something then went after Umi.  
  
"Umi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up on you like that." Clef began as soon as he caught sight of that bright blue hair. "It's okay Clef, it's not your fault. It's just that Fuu, Ascot all the changes..." her voice trailed off as it turned into a sob.  
  
"Can I borrow your shoulder Clef?" asked Umi between sobs. Clef gave a small nod. She then held onto Clef for support, her silky head on his shoulders. Clef caressed her hair murmuring, "It'll be fine." Slowly Umi fell asleep. Clef felt strangely content with the water knight resting on his shoulders.  
  
"I love you Umi. I have always loved you. I love your hair, your smile, your stubborn nature, the way you refuse to quit." he confessed, his cheeks a flaming red. He then kissed Umi gently at her cheek. Smiling he continued to gaze at the sleeping Umi.  
  
However a certain emerald eyed boy passed by at that moment. He gave a sigh, he knew this would happen. If he didn't have Luria, maybe Umi might have been his! He knew it was no use thinking what ifs. As that scene replayed in his memory, red not pangs of envy raced through his body. He realised how much he wished he was Clef. His regret seemed to grow each time that scene was recalled, yet he seemed unwilling to forget.  
  
Hikaru looked up a tree. Plenty of birds. No Lantis though. She went over and at by the fountain. Admiring the scenery, she was surprised by a voice behind her.  
  
"Hi Hikaru!", a cheerful voice rang out. That was a VERY familiar voice. She couldn't quite believe her ears. "Eagle-san!" she cried out.  
  
"The one and only.", he grinned and bowed. Hikaru ran to hug him.  
  
"You should let go of him, Hikaru, he can't breathe." said another voice with just a little hint of amusement. Hurriedly Hikaru let go of a wheezing Eagle.  
  
"Sorry Eagle!", she apologised sheepishly. Eagle shrugged it off. Eagle looked at Lantis and Hikaru, "Are you two together?"  
  
"NO!" came loud and clear from both of them. Just at that moment guess who breezed in the gardens like nothing was going on, Gina. She shot Eagle a flirty look before going next to Lantis and cooed," Lantis darling, what are you doing with HER? Lets go to the clothes shop okay?" Without waiting for a reply, she dragged him away.  
  
Hikaru gave a sigh. Eagle just looked confused. Seeing Eagle's expression, she couldn't help but laugh. "Lantis has found someone else," she heard herself say. "He no longer love me..." said Hikaru as she gave another sigh. Eagle shook her by her shoulders. "Don't think that way! he loves you. Even if he doesn't..." he lowered his voice, "I will."  
  
"Do you want a sweet? I 've one in my pocket. Are you okay now..." asked Hikaru as she recovered back to her old self. Together they chatted till the sun was setting. Then they said their good-byes.  
  
"Let go!!"screamed Fuu... 


	6. Scars

After a year they managed to get back to Cephiro. Love, hurt and betrayal. They realised that their loves had other girls. It's an all out fight to win them back or have them only as their memories. F/F U/A/C H/L  
  
Author's note: This chappie may be angst cause I was feeling very sad, two of my seniors are leaving... i dedicate this chapter to them, Dawn n Shi Han. Oh and Asmi is leading Clemi by a few votes. Pls vote if u wanna change or mantain it.  
  
angel.w1ng: Clef was irritated by Umi's bluntness but soften as soon as he saw her crying.  
  
Anime Godess6: Thanks, I wondered where you went. Finding a lost love.  
  
Fuu struggled to get free of the bony hand that held her. A pair of eerie eyes glowed in the depths of this swirling water. She couldn't even see her hand clearly, her vision grew foggier by the second and so did those eyes grew nearer. Her boot slipped off. The hand was still clutched firmly to her foot, pulling her down to the pitch blackness of this murky pond. Her hands flailed wildly, in a last attempt to catch hold of anything. She felt something warm and soothing. A gust of wind engulfed her. It glowed a bright green and white colour. As the two lights intertwined, the figure in the darkness grew clearer.  
  
She had beautiful white hair that floated around her which was longer and straighter than Emereaude which had curls in the end. Her gray eyes held wisdom and knowledge even beyond her years. On her forehead draped a necklace in a symbol of the winds. Her face however was youthful and didn't look a day over 20. Her slim and petite body showed clearly through her outfit. A sliver sleeveless gown which hung over her every curve, accenting her body. Her shawl which seemed to be moonlight converted into water floated around her body. Her hands were shriveled and bony, it seemed to spoil her perfect image.  
  
The circle of light glowed brighter than ever, than broke into tiny orbs of dazzling light. They floated over Fuu lighting up the water. She opened her eyes. She stood entranced by the sight in front of her. A beautiful melodious voice rang out.  
  
"Fuu..." The blond hair maiden turned around.  
  
"Galelyn. I am a siren. The siren of Winds in fact. Sorry if I scared you. Windam is my father. I am here to teach you, Magic Knight. Cephiro is going to be in war and turmoil again because of the people' lost of faith. He was so worried about you that he sent me to find you. I didn't expect to find you in this Dark Ocean, a place for lost souls. What happened to you?" she spoke her voice tinkling like bells.  
  
"I...I......", Fuu couldn't bring herself to continue. She just stood there motionless. A tear glistened at the corners of her eyes. She couldn't say it. A familiar face with bright amber eyes looked back at her. She squeezed her eyes shut. I can't think about you. I can't, it hurts too much. You meant so much to me and yet you... I need you Ferio. I love you, why do you have to go away? My world is so dark without you. You are my light.  
  
Galelyn looked at her. Then she started to sing as it was what she did best.  
  
"I can see the first leaf fallin'  
  
Its all yellow and dazzling  
  
It's so.. very cold outside  
  
like the way I am feeling inside.  
  
I'll miss you much, miss you much.  
  
Outside, its now raining  
  
and tears are falling from my eyes.  
  
why did it have happen?  
  
I would not have so much pain then.  
  
I'll miss you much, miss you much.  
  
I felt your arms, warm like fire.  
  
When I open my eyes you are gone.  
  
Missing you hurts so much."  
  
Fuu's tears flowed freely down her cheeks.. She let loose of all the emotion she felt. Galelyn removed her gloves. They floated down to the endless debris. She had flippers which was also beautiful a pearly white colour. She placed an comforting arm over Fuu. They both smiled.  
Galelyn then started, " I'm going to teach you Shadow Gale, an attack which enables you to be immune from all other attacks and reflects the attack back at your attacker. First focus your thoughts on your heart then concentrate on how you want it to work. Then-"  
  
Soon Fuu learnt Shadow Gale, Tornado of Light, Green Storm and Healer's Swirl. Galelyn was impressed at her speed of learning. She pondered for a moment then glanced at Fuu.  
  
"You might not want to learn this. It is so powerful that only a few actually attain this. Out of that few even less masters it. This is known as the Phoenix's Flight." she began uncertainly.  
  
"I am willing to try.", answered Fuu. She didn't have anything to lose.  
  
"Some die trying! Are you sure?" probed Galelyn anxiously.  
  
" Did you think that when I was asked to save Unmei I actually spent time thinking about my decision? Yes, and don't ask me again."  
  
~  
Ferio stared at the sleeping girl in shock. He had felt something wet on his arm. Fuu! She was crying. Still motionless, yet crying. He tried to dry her tears. His shirt was pretty wet when he was done. Umi and Hikaru burst in.  
  
"Hi Ferio! How's she?" asked both of them together.  
  
"Okay. Hikaru, Umi do you know how she got this scar?" asked an exhausted Ferio. His bright eyes lost some of its sparkle. His face seemed to have aged a year in a couple of days.  
  
Umi looked plain confused while Hikaru looked guilty.  
  
The red hair knight confessed, "One day thieves stole her bag. There wasn't any money in there yet she went to chase them and one of them took a knife and ...and."  
  
"WHAT!" exclaimed Umi and Ferio.  
  
"She was sent to a hospital still clutching her bag and was discharged that day. Even her parents didn't know this. I think it hurts for her to move too much. She didn't tell me but I could see."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" complained Umi.  
  
"What..what was in the bag ?" stuttered Ferio, thunderstruck.  
  
"The earrings you gave her Ferio. What else do you think it was? Umi she was going to tell you on the last visit to the Tokyo Tower." Hikaru spoke softly and clearly.  
  
Then she walked over and held Fuu's hand. "She didn't want anyone to be worried. She wouldn't have told me if I didn't see her in the hospital. A friend of mine found her and brought her there."  
  
"Her heart broke when she saw Patricia, Ferio. Do you know that? She even threw away the earrings she risked her life for." Her ruby eyes looking through him.  
  
Umi hugged Fuu. You silly girl. Why are you always like that? Fight for what you want!  
  
They left and Ferio stood there like a statue, rooted to the spot. Unable to believe what he just heard. 


	7. Sweets

After a year they managed to get back to Cephiro. Love, hurt and betrayal. They realised that their loves had other girls. It's an all out fight to win them back or have them only as their memories. F/F U/A/C H/L  
  
Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions. They were greatly appreciated. I am much happier now and thanks for ur understanding Iarly. H/L/E scene.  
  
Finding a lost love.  
  
Hikaru's red braid bounced as she chased the ever mysterious Mokona around the castle.  
  
"Mokona!! Hold on okay, I need to catch my breath!", panted the fire knight.  
  
"Puu! Puu!" called Mokona.  
  
"Okay! I am gonna catch you now!", answered Hikaru grinning. Yet unlike her usual grins, this one seemed to be a little different, a little sadder. She finally caught Mokona in the gardens.  
  
"Got you!", she cried cheerfully. Mokona tried to get away but the fire knight wasn't about to let go again. Unknown to them, in the trees hid a certain someone who was enjoying the scene.  
  
She then let Mokona go, who bounced happily around her. She strode over to the fountain. Recalling a very sweet memory.  
  
~  
"Hikaru! I want you to have this necklace!" said Lantis looking very serious.  
  
"It's too precious Lantis! I can't accept it.", replied a shocked Hikaru.  
  
"But it will protect you and I want you to be safe." said the tall figure. Blushing at his choice of words.  
  
"How about you? You know I won't take it, Lantis." argued Hikaru also blushing lightly.  
  
He placed it in her hands. "I love you Hikaru. I need you to have it." She smiled shyly, "Will you put it on for me then?"  
  
Without saying anything he clasped the necklace gently around her neck, careful not to touch her.  
  
They both smiled. ~  
Smiling in a silly sort of way, she sat exactly in the same spot as her memory. Placing her fingertips on the water, she skimmed the surface. The memories were bittersweet and she sighed yet again. She seemed to sigh so much nowadays. Mokona splashed water at her. He didn't like to see her so sad. The drops of water glittered and sparkled the sunlight shimmered inside those tiny spheres, looking like droplets of diamonds and pearls. Hikaru looked so very beautiful. Someone else gave a sigh in the tree tops.  
  
She gazed at the beautiful scenery. There was a small wildflower next to her. "He loves me. He loves me not...." continued Hikaru as she plucked of a petal followed by another and another and...  
  
"He loves me not." She realised sadly. Slowly she placed the stalk into the water fountain next to her. Mokona had vanished again. Once again she went in search of him.  
  
As the stalk swirled in the water, that someone decided to climb down the tree. Picking up the floating stalk, he noticed a tiny petal which was hidden in the corner. "He loves you Hikaru. I love you." whispered Lantis. Placing the stalk in his pocket he headed to see Eagle.  
  
Hikaru stared as Mokona bounced all over the kitchen. How on earth does one control that thing? Then she gave a glance to the items he had conjured up. They were materials for making candy!  
  
"Great idea Mokona! I think everyone needs something like this now." , gushed an over enthusiastic Hikaru. As she mixed the ingredients together, her mind wandered to a forbidden area. An area with nothing else but Lantis Sol, her cephirian swordsman, her knight of shining amour. She could remember exactly how gentle his touches were, how delicate his kisses were and the gaze that could melt her heart any time. Something glittered in the mixture. To her surprise she found that her cheeks were wet. She didn't think she was crying. With sudden realization, Hikaru she couldn't even bear to think of a future without Lantis.  
  
Her ruby eyelids fluttered as she tried to blink away her tears as if she was afraid anyone would see it. She lowered her head. She was going to fight for him but how? With Fuu injured and being the pillar and all. She needed to de-stress. Countless nights she spent clutching that necklace, hoping, wishing. When it finally came true...  
  
She sighed and continued with her job. Not noticing how much wetter the mixture seem to be. Then she scooped it out in tiny moulds. She also didn't notice a little sweet mixture on here nose. Then she fell asleep while it was baking, she almost launched a flame arrow at the oven timer. She burnt herself once again as she forgot about her gloves.  
  
"Ouch! Oof! Yikes!" yapped Hikaru as she attempted to balance the hot metal tray. Then she placed the sweets in little packets. Then bounced off to let Eagle try some as he was he biggest expert on sweet stuff that she knew. But he was right outside and he saw everything thanks to a very concerned piece of marsh mellow.  
  
Then he left to find Lantis as well as to not let the fire knight discover his presence. Hikaru nearly collided with someone at the corridor. It was the person she was looking for!  
  
"Eagle! Can you try the sweets I just made?"  
  
"Of course Hikaru!" then he popped one in his mouth. Honestly that was the worse sweet he had ever tasted. It was salty due to tears and bitter because it was a little overcooked. Eagle began to doubt if the little globs of brown stuff was worthy to be called sweets.  
  
Still he replied, " Very nice Hikaru! Can I have more?" Hikaru face brightened. Her expression became radiant that is, until she tried her own sweets. The Autozam commander smiled at her.  
  
Spitting out the sweet, Hikaru stared at Eagle in surprise. "How could eat something that tastes so bad?"  
  
"Because you made it." he replied leaving Hikaru a little shocked. She had forgotten his feelings for her. Trying to change the topic she suggested, " I need to throw this away. See ya later Eagle."  
  
"Could I have one?"  
  
"Sure, but why?"  
  
"I know someone who is going to love these sweets. What happened to your fingers Hikaru?" asked Eagle anxiously as he noticed all of her fingers in bandages and a little blood seeping through.  
  
"Just little burns, don't worry 'bout me!" answered Hikaru as she left. Eagle's worries however, just grew a lot more as he noticed a shadow in the background.  
  
"Lantis?" came Eagle's curious question. The shadow moved... 


	8. Ritual

After a year they managed to get back to Cephiro. Love, hurt and betrayal. They realised that their loves had other girls. It's an all out fight to win them back or have them only as their memories. F/F U/A/C H/L  
  
Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions. For Miemu Akari, i had no idea it was Hikaru's birthday. When is Fuu's and Umi's?  
  
I would like to thank Aranami-koi, Liadel and Anime Goddess6 for being my most loyal reviewers. I am really grateful. But also to the rest of my reviewers, xie xie!  
  
Finding a lost love.  
  
Lantis raised his head to meet the bright eyes of Eagle Vision. He stared straight at them, not hesitating or backing down. This was Lantis the warrior, not Lantis the friend or lover. He was not going to weaken till he had some answers. His eyes bore through Eagle.  
  
Eagle could sense how he felt, it was practically radiating out of his body. He was not used to seeing his best friend like this. He could feel his frustration, rage and of course...endless amount of agony.  
  
Eagle tossed the sweet over. Lantis caught it without batting an eyelid. The dark-haired knight widened his eyes at this unidentified item in his palms.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Something more precious than any delicacy in the surface of Cephiro."  
  
"It's suppose to be edible?" question the swordsman sounding confused.  
  
"Yup. It is also the best thing that you will taste.", assured the Autozam commander.  
  
Lantis showed a doubtful expression but popped it in his mouth. He was on the verge of spitting out when a warning came from the blonde.  
  
"You will regret it if you spit it out."  
  
"Are you trying to poison me, Eagle?"  
  
"It's salty because of the tears and it's bitter because it is overcooked."  
  
"Yet you still gave it to me!", choked Lantis.  
  
"Hikaru burnt herself, look at her fingers, they are still bleeding, because she wanted to make sweets for everyone to cheer them up. Her nose has sweet mixture on it and she doesn't even know! Those tears are hers as well!", Eagle rushed.  
  
Lantis gave a low raspy laugh. It sounded like he didn't care, yet it was the very opposite... Eagle had no idea.  
  
"I'm not gonna say that you should treat her better if not I will steal her away or something like that. Hikaru has feelings and I respect that. I will not treat her like a prize or a pet, wake up Lantis! Can't you see exactly how she feels?" he continued.  
  
"You think I care? Ha! You're just wasting your time Eagle." answered Lantis.  
  
"I know for sure I'm not,", Eagle spoke barely above a whisper.  
  
Lantis gave a glance at his best friend. It was almost scary the way he understood him. He recalled the scene where the sound of "He loves me not." managed to break his already "stone" heart. It had to be, he would have gone crazy otherwise.  
  
He left, his dark cloak flying behind him. Not in time to hear Eagle mutter the words, "Treasure her, my friend." as his foot steps echoed in the corridor.  
  
Hikaru awoke to find a bottle of ointment next to her. She felt surprise and happiness in a mix of emotions. She saw a little symbol which stood for high priestess. She only knew one person related to Zagato. A small grin grew and her eyes recovered some of its lost sparkle. She knew he cared but it was these tiny gestures that made her pine all the more for him.  
  
She finally noticed the brown stuff on her nose, brushing it off lightly, the fire knight went in search on Lantis. They seriously needed to talk.  
  
Her cerulean eyes reflected the blueness of the sea and sky. Umi gave a dreamy sigh. This was her favourite place in the whole of Cephiro. This referred to a cliff that was on the edge of the castle. It wasn't very high but it was great fun to climb up this unpredictable cliff which seems to be slightly different every time she was here No one knew she came here, not even Hikaru or Fuu.  
  
A ray of blinding light caught her attention at the far-off distance. she shielded her eyes. What had happened in the forest? Racing there, she went to investigate. She saw something she didn't want to see, ever again. A ritual of human sacrifice. A large bonfire was lit. There were many charred corpses in it, looking like it will simply dissolve in a pile of dust if touched. The expressions however was very clear. Horror was plastered all over their faces, their eyes sockets were empty and hollow. Their bodies dried and shriveled up.  
  
Umi gave a shudder, those people acted like nothing strange or weird happened. How could they? How could anyone act this way? The remaining people stood in a circle. Everyone wore a black suit with a piece of white cloth as a veil for their faces. They were saying some strange and foreign words, in a rhythmic pattern. Their hands waving in a vigorous manner dipped in some sort of red liquid and Umi had a horrible feeling that it was blood.  
  
The water knight noticed a person dressed in bright scarlet nightdress. It was extremely skimpy and revealing. Her shiny raven locks were flowing down to her shoulders. Her ruby lips were extremely prominent and was her best features as her narrow eyes and hawk nose wasn't very appealing.  
  
Her movements reminded Umi of Alcyone, the way that she loved someone so much she was willing to kill. Umi sighed, she didn't really like Alcyone yet she wasn't really evil. She was just ... lost. It really wasn't her fault but in another way, it was. It was simply confusing. Unknowingly she moved back to get a clearer view.  
  
A sharp crack sound and everyone turned towards Umi's direction. She saw the broken branch and realised what had happened. Dashing like the wind, she sprinted in the opposite direction hoping they wouldn't catch her. While the chant, "GET HER! GET HER!" ringed in her ears.  
  
"UMI!" , she looked up and tripped... 


	9. Water?

After a year they managed to get back to Cephiro. Love, hurt and betrayal. They realised that their loves had other girls. It's an all out fight to win them back or have them only as their memories. F/F U/A/C H/L  
  
Thanks for the overwhelming response on their birthdays. Speaking of birthdays mine is 17th August, todae! N i got my best present from u guys 50 reviews! This part will be mostly Asmi sorry blazingIcEph0nieX n Anarami- koi. Poor Anime Goddess6! Yep this has something to do with the cephirian girls. Oh if you find it confusing post ur questions...but some things will be revealed in due course. Oh Clemi is now leading by 2 votes so review ppl!  
  
Ceres: Then the wind lifted a corner of her shirt. He saw something, a scar. this is the part in chappie 5 i think. On her waist.  
  
Finding a lost love.  
  
A strong warm hand grabbed hers. Emerald met sapphire. Umi blinked in surprise. She was literally floating.  
  
"Ascot! Lialei!", she managed to gasp.  
  
Blush covered the face of the summoner. The beast gave a low growl. Umi had to suppress a laugh. It would have been funny except of the fact that about a hundred people were chasing her. Plus that creepy women in red. She shivered.  
  
"SHE'S GETTING AWAY!" yelled a few people in the lead. She gave a sly grin. She took out a blowpipe and blew. A dart managed to hit Umi's ankle. With her raven tresses flowing behind her, she gave another grin, an haughty one, her scarlet night-dress swishing in the background.  
  
"She won't survive." echoing in the gentle breeze. Umi felt something prick her. Looking down she saw a little stick-thingy. Her eyesight grew foggier and foggier, the roaring in her ears grew. Her vision felt like an non coloured television and soon everything seemed to be made out of tiny tiny spots. She felt drained and weak, all she saw was a stretch of endless darkness. It was even difficult for her to breathe. (A/N: This is true i had an personal experience)  
  
Ascot felt her grip loosen. This was not happening! They were flying in mid-air with the entire crowd of people left behind. Umi was hanging there only because Ascot was had her hand in an death grip.  
  
"I won't let go Umi! Don't you dare too!" exclaimed Ascot. He finally noticed the dart. He paled. That was a dart of the worst kind of poison possible, the Dark Sleep!  
  
He had seen this poison at work before, no one he knew had survived. It was only used if the opponent was seen as dangerous and highly threatening. Somehow this didn't fit Umi's description. Using all his strength he managed to drag Umi up where she laid unconscious. Removing the weapon gently, he changed his destination from the castle to his hut in the woods. It was much nearer. Lialei gave a snort and changed direction. Both beast and man had a small smile... one of strange understanding though neither spoke. Then both rushed with full speed, to save the one he loved.  
  
She shivered. He felt the worry in his heart growing. This poison worked in mysterious ways. He had heard of it once as Zagato wanted to use it on the Magic Knights, he thought it had been destroyed then. He saw one of Zagato's followers use it on himself by accident. His temperature dropped till he was practically a walking block of ice and he had an paper white kind of face. Shortly before he died he was muttering something about eternal life.  
  
He definitely did not want to see that happen again. Although he was young, it had made a big impact on his life. Finally seeing the hut in his sights, his spirits rose. Soon they landed. Lialei then took off again, presuming to look for food to eat. Ascot carried the frail looking Umi into the hut. How he wished he didn't stutter in front of her, or confessed how he felt before this...what if he never had the chance to those these things? His heart clenched, he let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding.  
  
Tenderly he placed her on the small wooden bed. It was simply a small and shabby wooden hut yet Umi probably wouldn't make it to the castle. She was getting really cold! He immediately started a fire, in hopes of keeping her warm. It helped but not much; he was panicking by then. Umi ...the water knight, WATER! That was it! Placing a kettle with water on the fire, he shifted the blue haired maiden in the bathtub, he began to work fast.  
  
Her lips were a really really pale pink. She resembled a ghost at that moment even though she was soaked in warm water. He removed his cloak, then his shirt the every other clothing he had on except his long pants. He was practically topless... hold on, he was topless! Umi was still shivering under that pile of clothes. Ascot almost went to a point of berserk...why? How? He wanted her alive!  
  
He blushed at the thought of the idea he had, but it seemed to be the only solution. He entered the tub, his arms embraced Umi using his body heat to warm her. His face resembled a tomato. Yet he couldn't bear the thought of losing her. It was she that he lived and would have died for...only her. The silky strands of her hair floated on the water surface giving her an ethereal look. Ascot sighed, she was his angel.  
  
With a start he realised he could feel her heartbeat and the smoothness of her skin. He embraced her tighter, her life depended on it. With their hearts beating as one he willed her to survive even if it meant giving up his life. Slowly a tinge of pink appeared on her cheeks. Ascot's emerald eyes which were hidden behind his brown bangs shone. A little too shiny as two streaks ran down his face.  
  
~Umi's version during that time  
  
Umi glanced around. This world seemed odd. It appeared to be Chizeta, Autozam, Fahren, Cephiro and her world all together. She saw everyone looking very happy, no Luria, Gina, Patricia or Alcyone. Zagato looked peaceful with Princess Emaurade. Fuu, Ferio, Lantis, Hikaru, Geo, Tarta, Tatra, Zazu, Unmei, Lady Aska, Sanyun, Presea, Sierra, Caldina and Larfaga smiling and waving at her. An sudden surge of heat made her tingle and made her realise how cold she was.  
  
"Let's join them, Umi." a beautiful voice ringed out. She was waiting for THAT voice. She turned around...  
  
A/N: I know... poison again but they r totally different you'll see. THAT voice really count on your votes. Would u like Cal/Lar scene or Pre/Sierra scene first? 


	10. Discovery

After a year they managed to get back to Cephiro. Love, hurt and betrayal. They realized that their loves had other girls. It's an all out fight to win them back or have them only as their memories. F/F U/A/C H/L Disclaimer: i noe i forgot 'bout this anywaes mkr belongs 2 clamp not me, ok?  
  
Amber (that's me!): Thanks for the reviews!! This chappie is mostly about the minor characters, what on earth is going on and something to do with the lady in red? Lantis, Caldina and Larfaga are not mentioned coz there is a lot of stuff to write for next chappie. (this should answer your question Liadel, n i don't like my characters to be random, seems to only complicate the story.)  
  
Zazu wandered alone in the woods, everyone seemed so busy and tense. The tension in the castle was horrible. When the water knight went missing the Master Mage was about to explode. Eagle and Geo were to busy with Hikaru and Fuu. He didn't ever want to fall in love. It seemed too painful and a lot of sacrifices he wasn't ready to make. He heard a mournful sigh in the woods. Wasn't he alone? Curious, he headed in that direction.  
  
He wasn't quite ready for what he saw. He thought she was an angel at first. He had never seen such a beautiful creature, her silky dark blue tresses reached her elbows, her lavender orbs bore through him. He stepped forward , letting out a breathe he didn't know he was holding. Her petite frame and her dainty feet was accented in the way she seemed to walk or move. She was playing with ...Mokona?  
  
She noticed him at last and gave him a shy grin. He felt his cheeks heat up. "Hi there! I'm Unmei Daijouji." she introduced herself... ~  
"Sanyun! Is the Lotus root done?" asked Lady Aska as she wiped her brow while she stirred the cauldron.  
  
"Almost, Lady Aska." he replied nearly cutting off his finger by mistake.  
  
They had been working on the antidote for Fuu's poison for the last few days and it was almost done. They were so busy that they have not slept for more that 3 hours for the last few days and they slept in shifts as the antidote needed constant stirring. But it was worth it. Sanyun poured the last ingredient in, sliced Lotus root. That was a huge "Poof!" sound and smoke enveloped the whole of the Fahren ship, then everything cleared. The antidote changed from a murky brown to a light green potion. Both of them were still coughing until they noticed the change in colour, they hi-fived and Sanyun was so happy that he hugged Lady Aska on impulse.  
  
They both blushed. Lady Aska glanced shyly at him, she had always liked him yet she knew he had a huge crush on Fuu-chan. Maybe one day... ~  
Ferio held Fuu's hand in his, it was going to be okay. Lady Aska already had the antidote, he had never felt this relieved before. She still looked so peaceful, content and serene. He had remarkably thinner in a matter of days, more haggard and there was this streak of white hair.  
  
"Are you sure you want to continue Fuu?" asked Galelyn looking worried.  
  
"Bring it on!" panted the Knight of the Wind gritting her teeth and tightening her grip on her sword as another batch of evil beings appeared.  
  
~  
Presea and Sierra glanced at Clef, who was so pale that they thought he looked like a ghost. They were so worried about him, he was always so responsible and would never let others carry his burdens for him. He was like a candle which was going to burn out still unwilling others to burn in his place. His solemn face hid all that he felt, or what he knew. Both their brown eyes locked. They would both willingly do anything for him. Their frowns grew too as they realized, they just couldn't replace Umi's place in his heart. Never...  
  
Clef knew that the twins were behind him and they were very concerned but Umi was missing! What else did they expect him do? He had known of Umi's crush about him and in return, he fell in love with her. When she had left, he felt something words could not describe. Day by day, hour by hour, it grew more agonizing. Finally he convinced himself that she was not coming back. He turned to the twins who gave him their love unconditionally. He began to have a second dilemma...which twin? Presea the weapon smith or Sierra her sister? He began to suspect "she" was behind all the weird things going on...  
  
~  
"Hi Eagle-san!" greeted Princess Tatra (i m going to assume she's the sweet and more cheerful one)  
  
"Good Day!" replied the Autozam commander.  
  
"Why look so gloomy?" she asked in an natural yet naive tone.  
  
"It's nothing." he confessed.  
  
"I don't think I'll look so serious if its nothing!", she teased her voice light and free.  
  
He sighed. There really was a lot of stuff troubling him. Geo for one seems to still be infatuated with Fuu, Lantis the 'mule' refuses to do anything about Hikaru, Clef gone nuts and Zazu was nowhere to be found. He was right. It was nothing! So why was he feeling gloomy?  
  
"Hey! Stop daydreaming!" she commanded, mock serious. He smiled, she was so similar to Hikaru in some ways yet very different in others as he recalled how Hikaru was always protected by her brothers while she was the one who protected her rash sister.  
  
She was really pretty too, her hair was a kind of copper, her eyes a sandy brown. He wondered if she had any boyfriends in Chizeta. So being straight forward he asked, she gave a wistful sigh.  
  
"I was never allowed to speak to guys because of my status. But I met this guy before I had to leave to attack Cephiro, later he was killed by Debonair."  
  
Eagle blinked in surprise, she seemed to be even more alluring now, then when he first met her...  
  
~  
"Watch where you are going mister!" yelled Tarta. (assuming she is the fiercer one)  
  
"Shut up missy!" replied a drunk Geo.  
  
"What's your problem?!" she shouted back.  
  
"You! And the fact that Fuu's dying! And she still loves that jerk!" he growled.  
  
They exchanged death glares and scowls as both of them returned to their individual rooms. ~  
Hikaru just could not find Lantis. She however caught the words "poison" and "Fuu". She stopped abruptly, listening to the secret meeting of the three hussies.  
  
Gina's mousy brown bob moved up and down as she nodded enthusiastically at some particularly gruesome suggestion. Patricia's shoulder length blonde hair just moved in tiny wave-like movements. Luria's purple almost waist-length hair swished a she tilted her head. (i just realized i didn't give you guys any info about them at all, sorry!)  
  
Hikaru gasped, no wonder Fuu got poisoned! She thought that Fuu was injured by Lialei and was poisoned already. Tipping toes, she move closer to the door and managed to hear their conversation.  
  
"I poisoned that goody two shoes and Ferio shall be mine and mine alone!"  
  
"But he doesn't seem to be very interested in you right now, is he?"  
  
"He will later, I'm sure!"  
  
"How about you Gina?"  
  
"This place is too warm for my skin! And there are so many pests-"  
  
"You mean Primera?"  
  
"THAT pathetic fairy? Yep, she is a pest too. But I was referring to the red-head. She's so short and FLAT, ugh! How could anyone in their right mind compare her to me?" Hikaru winced at that sentence she knew she wasn't exactly curvy but Gina didn't have to rub it in.  
  
"Luria, where's Ascot nowadays?"  
  
"No idea, probably in his skimpy little hut in that grimy woods."  
  
"EW! You are wise in not going there!"  
  
"So how to get the water knight and fire knight out of the picture?"  
  
Hikaru heard loads of murmuring and Uh-huhs. She also managed to hear fragments like, "stab her," , "put snakes in her room" , "get pity." Her worries grew as the list of gory items and plans increased.  
  
"Have you heard from the Mistress?"  
  
"No, have you?"  
  
"Me neither. Hey lets' stop this, I need my beauty sleep."  
  
Then as the sound of their footsteps move closer to the door, Hikaru began to wonder about the Mistress. Who was she? Was she a new threat to Cephiro? What does she have to do with all this? ~  
She smiled. This world was so absolutely perfect. This was all her deepest desires fulfilled. She lived in such a wonderful place it was like she was dreaming. A dream she never wanted to wake up from. She felt her cheeks, they were wet, but she wasn't the one crying. Why would anyone be sad in such a perfect place. Everyone was so content and happy. THAT person embraced her from the back, as she continue smiling her thoughts were only on that person now. She loved him. Only him. One more good thing about this world... she knew who she really loved. There was no pain at all. It was simply perfect...too perfect...  
  
"UMI!!!!" two voices called in unison as both were desperate for her. One looked on helpless, she was losing her will to fight, to survive or she actually wanted to die...The other was going crazy with worry and anxiety. He knew she wouldn't disappear for nothing.  
  
"I love you." both whispers again spoken at the same moment. Umi blinked in surprise, who was calling her? Why did she suddenly feel the need to escape from this perfect place. Hold on, where was she? What was going on?!  
  
Ascot felt his heart sink as she grew paler again. Wasn't there anything else he could do? She grew more restless as if her dream was turning into a nightmare. "Hush dear Umi." whispered Ascot as he placed her head on his shoulder and propped her against him. Putting his arm across her, "I love you, even if you don't love me back. Right now I just want you to fight! Fight for your future, your happiness, your life!"  
  
She broke free of the embrace and ran, not stopping, not knowing where she was going. Not caring either. ~  
Her scarlet finger nails curled as she admired them. Her revenge was almost ready. Clef would never know what hit him. Never! The three knights too! They shall die!  
  
Princess Emaraude, how she loved her. Then her sister had to fall for Zagato. She gave an evil smirk, she deserved to die, that Alcyone. For killing the one she loved. Clef too, he owed her more than he could ever repay. For one... his daughter, nope their daughter was in her hands... 


	11. Asassination

After a year they managed to get back to Cephiro. Love, hurt and betrayal. They realised that their loves had other girls. It's an all out fight to win them back or have them only as their memories. F/F U/A/C H/L  
  
Amber :Hi hi, long author's note! The words WERE NOT suppose to come out like that... Sorry if anyone is confused especially to Aranami-koi (who i was touched to realised re-read it to understand) Thanks for the reviews but isn't anyone interested in who Clef's daughter is? Go ahead n guess! (Hint: she is already in the story) About which guy Umi ends up with is kinda decided, but you can change the decision. Asmi is leading by 9 so it can go either way! To inuyasha(sumthin) is that a flame? I'm not threatening you or anything but I'm just soooo curious!  
  
Okay, okay! I get the message you know. On with the story!  
  
Finding a lost love  
  
She (as in the lady in red) stood up and strode over to the cauldron which was bubbling with some kind of strange murky grayish froth;. She stirred it a little with a wooden spoon. Then she sniffed, like a dog on the chase. She gave a smug smile that could make anyone feel sick, if this was how she looked when she was happy, how would she look like if she isn't?  
  
" Strength of the dark side,  
the second soul of the pillar,  
with thirst of revenge,  
you shall do my bidding,  
grant me your power!"  
  
She chanted, in an odd yet alluring rhythmic pattern. Before long, she finished the incantation thrice. The froth in the potion stopped bubbling. The murky colour became clearer, she sighed, "I'm gonna get you, Nova my sweet little devil." followed by a loud cackle. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (i learnt my lesson ^_^;;)  
  
Nova froze. She couldn't move! What on Cephiro is happening? The fairy in front of her was getting inpatient, "Hurry up!" Nova managed to shoot her a death glare. Primera kept quiet and started to mutter something under her breath. Nova's ruby eyes widen, she felt so cold, her heart tightened. The crack on the mirror necklace hanging from her neck grew, somehow or another. Then she felt hot, like she was being burnt alive! With an anguished cry and her ruby orbs turning an eerie ebony black, she past through yet another wall. Looking for another victim. Primera covered her mouth. That was not Nova! No way! No matter how evil she was, she is a part of Hikaru, she would never be that evil! That person was practically giving out "evil" vibes. Primera shuddered, flapping her wings, she followed the person she used to know as Nova. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hikaru gave a choked gasp. She leaned against the wall for support. She just felt so cold, it was so strange, she was fine a couple of minutes ago. (Read chappie 2 if this is confusing, k?) It just felt like her heart was being torn in two. Really. Her mind began to throb like someone was using a hammer to whack it from within. The feeling grew stronger and stronger. She felt dizzy and light-headed. Still she struggled to move forward, she saw a tall figure, "Lantis?" she whispered. Her heart felt elated for a second before she collapsed on the floor.  
  
The cephirian swordsman stared at the figure lying on the floor. He carried her without saying a word, and walked into her room, placing her on the bed. He watched her, brushing a few loose strands of her hair away. She looked so peaceful. His current relationship with Hikaru was a mess, at times he wanted to never see her again yet at others he wished that he could feel her lips on his once more. He smiled just the tinniest bit (he IS Lantis!) and felt strangely content. Yet he felt alert as well, as if something was wrong. Something WAS wrong he realised with a start as his six sense told him. Something very wrong. But what? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Larfaga hon, I'm really worried 'bout little Ascot. He's missin' as well but no one seems to be worried. Even if he's okay, I know he still likes the little missy." quipped Caldina in her southern drawl.  
  
"Relax sweetie, he can take care of himself. About the water knight, it is after all her decision and hers only. We can't do anything if she loves Clef." replied the head guard of the castle. He held Clef in high esteem but seeing how concerned Caldina was, he reassured her, "Don't worry sweetie pie."  
  
She sighed. Ascot was one of the most important person in her life. She worried about him endlessly. It was her responsibility. Her only one in fact. Well maybe not her only one, as she remembered a certain guy with the cutest ponytail. "I'm worried about the little missies as well. Fuu's down, Umi's missin' and Hikaru doesn't look too good as well. Those three hussies make me so mad toyin' with the boys' feelings."  
  
Larfaga smiled to himself. That was Caldina alright. The beautiful and talented illusionist who never failed to make him happy. Nova entered the room and gave a evil smile. As she was invisible, neither noticed. She entered the head guard's body and his sapphire eyes turned black like Nova's own. Caldina continued, "Who do they think they are, coming here like queens expecting to be pampered." she turned around to face him. "You listenin' hon?" He sort of turned his head and nodded. She thought it was weird but didn't think much of it. That was a mistake. He took out a dagger that hung on his waist and raised it, ready to strike at the bubble gum pink-haired lady. Primera flew in, saw the scene and shrieked. Caldina stared at the doorway, " Could have sworn I heard somethin' " she muttered. Larfaga hastily hid the item behind his back. Primera scampered off, knowing her magic wouldn't be powerful enough, nor would Caldina believe what she said. She looked for the one person she trusted the most. Lantis.  
  
She flew like a bullet using fairy magic to speed herself up from time to time. She even looked like a blur, she saw Lantis in Hikaru and felt a jolt of jealously. But that wasn't important now. "Nova's gone weird and somehow managed to enter Larfaga who is trying to kill Caldina, got it?" she managed to say in breakneck speed.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Don't ask!"  
  
"Huh?" exclaimed Lantis as he managed to be dragged by Primera out of the door.  
  
"Follow me!!!" screamed Primera nearly in hysterics. Lantis obeyed and they both left. Greeted by a horrifying sight. Larfaga's dagger was millimeters away from Caldina's heart.  
  
"What are you doin'! You...you aren't Larfaga are you!"  
  
"That's right Caldina. Smart little lassy aren't ya."  
  
Lantis immediately engaged him in battle while Primera tried to wake Caldina up, the illusionist seemed to be a daze as she muttered, " Larfaga?!" over and over again.  
  
Lantis aimed at him from the left. He dodged and rolled over, discarding the dagger and drawing out his sword. The battle began. Larfaga advanced and took a swipe at Lantis's shoulder. He blocked the blow and sent one back at him. It took him by surprise and Lantis drew first blood. Larfaga's eyes seemed to have flames, flames which were blazing then. Larfaga's strikes were faster and more accurately now, becoming a much more deadly force. Lantis grew more wary, there was one reason why he was the best swordsman in Cephiro. He never under-estimates his opponents. He wasn't going to start now. He narrowly missed the blade aimed at his side. Using a swift yet effective move, he attacked and missed. Larfaga was winning. That put Lantis in mortal danger. Lantis felt a strange sort of stress that he had never known before. It was the need to win, that was where the stress was from. He felt an sudden surge of energy, using it he striked and he wasn't going to miss this time... 


	12. Clef problems

After a year they managed to get back to Cephiro. Love, hurt and betrayal. They realised that their loves had other girls. It's an all out fight to win them back or have them only as their memories. F/F U/A/C H/L  
  
Amber :Joey.L...I sent u an reply, I hope u get it.  
To the rest of my reviewers, sorry i took so long. I fell ill and was puking my guts out. I realised that this fic is getting way too confusing. I'll try to make it simpler as it goes okay? Last thing, if there are some parts that you guys don't understand juz ask, no problem. Oops nearly forgot, thanks for the reviews!!! Let's have a little fun before we start the story, correct me if I'm wrong.  
  
Hikaru- Hi in Japanese refers to fire. Fuu-fu refers to air Umi-ocean Ascot- a kind of hat with feathers Clef- Something to do with a music note Primera- Spanish for premier as in premier league Zazu-Remember the bird in Lion King? Alcyone-3rd star in a 7 star constellation Eagle-the bird, and it is also another name for the constellation Scorpio... Finding a lost love  
  
Caldina snapped out of her daze, and went directly in front of Larfaga , using herself as a human shield. The sword's blade entered her flesh. Larfaga's eyes returned to its former beauty. He quickly caught Caldina who was about to hit the ground. Lantis's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Why did you do something so silly?" he whispered.  
  
"The first thing I learnt from the little missies was if you really cared for someone, you would die to save that person. Fuu-chan, taught me that lovin ' someone, would mean sacrificin' everythin' for that person, even your life." gasped a really pale Caldina with a small smile then she blacked out.  
  
He scooped her up and ran to find the only person who could help him now, Master Mage Clef.  
  
Lantis resisted the impulse to hit himself when he noticed the tiny figure lying in the floor. Primera had given her energy to him, that explained the sudden energy surge. He picked her up gently as well, he did care about her, just not the way she wanted, not the same way he cared for Hikaru. Suddenly he felt the same emotions running through Ascot when he almost killed Fuu or how Hikaru felt when she killed Princess Emaurade. He never imagined it being so bad. He knew that no matter how well she attempted to hide it, she would never forgive herself.  
  
Not knowing what to do he once again headed to where Hikaru was. It was only there that he felt calmness and serenity. Where he felt he belonged. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Umi stopped. Panting, she leaned against a tree for support. Then she heard a voice in her head.  
  
"Magic Knight, do you choose to live in this world or the world that you left behind, the one filled with pain and hatred."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Aquario, son of Selece, siren of the sea. Magic Knight that don thy father, make your choice."  
  
Umi was about to say 'this world' when that strange feeling washed over her once more. She narrowed her eyebrows.  
  
"Don't think...feel." echoed that voice.  
  
Umi closed her eyes and concentrated. I can feel them calling me, they want me to return. But they are here, aren't they. Yet I feel... She knew her decision was made.  
  
"I choose to return to the world I came from, Cephiro!"  
  
The voice in her head vanished and she heard him speaking with her ears.  
  
"Well done, Magic Knight. The poison you have is the Dark Sleep. It makes the victim cold until they freeze themselves to death. However, if thy chose to return to the world thy was from, instead of their perfect world here, thy'll survive and forget thy have ever been here."  
  
She shivered, trying her best to not freak out. She was that close to death.  
  
"You are the first to survive Miss Ryuuzaki, but you will not forget, for I need to teach you some skill to save Cephiro with;."  
  
She snapped out of her daze and when she noticed Aquario in front of her, her cerulean eyes widened. He was really good looking. He appeared to be a couple of years older than her, his silver hair which looked about Zagato's length. His bare chest showed off his firm, chiseled muscles. Finally she noticed his legs, he didn't have legs, he had a tail.  
  
He followed her gaze and smiled, "Yes Magic Knight, I'm a merman."  
  
She felt a little embarrassed thus she changed the topic. "What are the skills-"  
  
He interrupted her, " Yes, the skills. I'm going to teach thy Dragon Rage. The most powerful attack in all water magic."  
  
"Dragon Rage..." she whispered to herself. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Clef stared at the injured illusionist that laid in front of him. What a mess this place was. He gave a small sigh, breathing deeply he concentrated and cast the healing spell, "Light of healing, please grant me your infinite and boundless love." A small orb of pulsating golden light appeared in his palms and he directed it into Caldina's wound.  
  
She opened her bright blue eyes and looked around curiously, "Guru? Where am'I ?"  
  
Larfaga ran forward to embrace her, "Thank god you're okay. I would have died if anything happened to you. I don't know why...how I did that." He leaned against her to kiss her forehead. "Forgive me...Caldina," he whispered. She smiled and nodded her eyes filling slightly with tears.  
  
Clef looked at the happy couple before his eyes. He wished he could have that kind of happiness as well. Somehow, he felt that his...would not come so smoothly. He caught sight of Unmei with Zazu in the woods. He hoped the boy from Autozam didn't bully her. Somehow he always felt an fatherly protectiveness over Unmei, he had known her ever since she was born.  
  
Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Clef opened the castle door only to find an crying baby wrapped in an towel. Trying his best to calm it down but he still felt kind of helpless as he had no such experience before.  
  
Clef stared at the little bundle in his hands wondering desperately what was he to do. The baby stopped sobbing and looked up at him with big innocent eyes. They looked like his eyes! It was almost an reflection. Shaking his head to snap himself out of the daze, he wondered where to get the baby some food. Milk to be exact. But who,...he blushed slightly, he didn't think anyone would be that generous. Princess Emaurade was still training to become the pillar and he wouldn't want to disturb her. He recalled his students, Zagato, Lantis, Alcyone and her elder sister, Alria.  
  
Nope, none of them would be able to help him in this situation. He brought it to his study then summoned some fairies to help him. The fairies brought back some royal jelly, honey, berries, even some of their own food. The baby gave a cute smile which made all the fairies giggle. Soon the infant laid asleep in the Guru's arms. The fairies agreed to adopt the baby which they all fell hopelessly in love with. The Magician felt a strange pang in his heart, "Can I name her?" They consented.  
  
"Then I shall name you Unmei because it was destiny that brought us together, take care...little one." Then the fairies left along with the child leaving behind a trail of light and sparkles. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He had not heard from her since, nobody knew he was the one who had sent her to live with the fairies. "Master Mage Clef, are you okay? You look so pale!" Caldina's voice interrupted his thoughts. Then everything went black...  
  
A/N: Okay everyone seems to be injured/ ill/ poisoned. But good news! Fuu, Umi, Hikaru will all get better in the next chappie! 


	13. Revenge

After a year they managed to get back to Cephiro. Love, hurt and betrayal. They realised that their loves had other girls. It's an all out fight to win them back or have them only as their memories. F/F U/A/C H/L  
  
Amber: Sorry reviewers out there, I thought the last chappie was crap yet I posted it. I have no idea what I'm saying so anywaes...  
Clemi/ Asmi I'm totally confused, not that the votes don't count or my preference (i lurve Clef)I just want to find the 'right' balance.  
Last note...thanks for all the reviews (i made this longer!), they became my pillar of support for the last few days, I had a lot of exams going on. Uhh... anyone good at physics and geography?  
  
Angelyna_kat: Thanks for adding me 2 ur favez list, i feel so happy!!  
  
Aranami-koi: Say what u want!I wuw ur reviews!!  
  
Mischief Monkey: I'm going as fast as I can!! ^_^  
  
Padme5: Thank u!! hooked huh? is it that addictive?  
  
Joan Mistress of Magic: I did make this longer!! I wuw ur hp fic! so cute!  
  
Dreamer_gal: Cool down, Alria is Alcyone's sister and the badie in this story. Nova? look below! Finding a lost love  
  
Alria's gaze shifted from the cauldron to the figure lying in a heap next to her.  
  
"You are so useless! I overestimated your strength Nova! Being good has weakened you...No matter, Clef is already going through some of the things I had to go through in the past! I don't think he enjoy it much though..." Then evil laughter echoed throughout the room.  
  
Nova raised her head slightly, it took a massive amount of effort, speaking seemed to drain her strength, still she managed to mutter a few words.  
  
"You'll...never....win..." she panted, breathless.  
  
"Oh really, look at your darling Hikaru now, helpless and all alone...... now it's time to have some fun!" she retorted letting out a girlish giggle which didn't fit with her personality.  
  
Nova silently fumed, how dare she threaten Hikaru! She knew that Hikaru would never return her feelings, but so long she was happy, she would be too. Using pure will power she managed to send a message to the only one who could protect Hikaru now. Lantis.  
  
"Save Hikaru. In danger. Save...save...Hi-" Lantis could have sworn he heard someone talking in his mind, he heard the message pretty clearly though. He still felt slightly confused but his instinct told him that it wasn't a hoax, and his instinct hasn't failed him yet. Quickening his pace he entered his room and saw Hikaru floating above the bed, what on earth? He ran out to look for some answers from Master Mage Clef and crashed with someone going as fast as he was.  
  
"Ferio?"  
  
"Lantis?" both questioned at the same moment, then neither answered as they both felt that there was a more pressing situation at hand. They crashed into Clef's study at the same moment.  
  
"Guru Clef! Where are you!"  
  
"Hikaru's floating off the bed!"  
  
"Fuu's levitating!"  
  
Caldina appeared out of nowhere and Lantis let out a small sigh of relief, at least she was okay.  
  
"Where's Clef?" They asked in unison with similar urgent tones.  
  
"Hold ya' horses misters, Clef's out and he can't help ya' all righ? All the noise ya' makin' is drivin' me bananas, Fuu's levitatin' and Hikaru's floatin' lemme go see what I can do for the little missies!" she replied in a slightly strained voice. She, Presea, Sierra have been taking turns to look after the little guy. He had a high fever and it wouldn't come down. All the racket Lantis and Ferio were making put her in an even worse mood.  
  
She went to Ferio's room first as it was closer. Fuu was levitating a couple of inches off the bed and surrounded by green and white light entwining in one. Caldina shook her head, "I don't know what was that but if Fuu's fine, she's fine!" Ferio's eyes blazed, "What do you mean if she's fine, she's fine!! She has been lying there motionless for three days suddenly she floats with all those things surrounding her and that's FINE?" Then he stopped, Fuu wasn't floating any more, she was slowly floating down to the bed but the lights were still there, he stood there stunned.  
  
Caldina moved on to see Hikaru, followed closely by Lantis. Hikaru was also floating surrounded by red and golden lights which covered her entire body. She looked peaceful though, like she was just sleeping. Shaking her head she gave Lantis a look of plain confusion. Lantis wasn't going to explode on Caldina like Ferio did, he loved Hikaru as much as Ferio loved Fuu, he was just more mature in his character. The dancer left but couldn't help taking one last lingering look at him. She just couldn't find the right word to describe it.  
  
Somewhere, a similar water knight floated in a midst of blue and silver lights watched by an anxious summoner.  
  
Meanwhile in Ferio's room Fuu was being fed the antidote, Lady Aska , Sanyun and Ferio stared anxiously for some results.  
  
Fuu couldn't see Galelyn anymore, she also didn't feel sore all over, she felt like she was lying on something soft. If she didn't know better she would have thought it was a bed, but it couldn't be... could it? Her vision was still kind of foggy like there was a layer of mist covering her eyes. Slowly the images grew clearer, the first thing she noticed was amber eyes. They had lost a little of the twinkling quality, a touch of defiance, an considerable amount of passion . Passion for love, for life!  
  
Ferio heartbeat seemed to increase rapidly as he saw her eyelids fluttering, finally he would be able to see Fuu again! What was he saying? He was seeing her all this while, he meant seeing her as Fuu, not some statue. The joy he felt couldn't be describe, it was like leaving hell for heaven, maybe even more than that. It felt like he was surrounded by this aura of happiness that was indestructible and made him felt like he was on the top of the world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sanyun managed to drag Lady Aska out with him.  
  
"Let's leave them alone Lady Aska..."  
  
"Aw Sanyun, if it hurts you to see Fuu with Ferio, well I'm here for you."  
  
"Thank you Lady-"  
  
"No need for Lady, from now you can call me Aska."  
  
"Thanks Lad- no, Aska."  
  
"That's the way Sanyun! Come on, bet you I can beat you to the gardens!" Without waiting for a reply she took off, leaving Sanyun behind her.  
  
With a small smile he whispered gratefully to no one in particular, "Thank you... Lady Aska...thank you. For everything."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fuu stared in amazement at the figure that stood in front of her, like her Prince in shining armour. Once she had managed to tear her eyes away from his, she couldn't help but notice how much more haggard he looked, weary in a sense. He even had a streak of white hair, she felt her heart break again. He had became like this because of ...her. She did this to him! How could she? She tried to sit up in the massive bed but she did not have enough strength to do so.  
  
Ferio looked into her eyes, was she crying? He wanted to stop those tears at any cost, he didn't want his precious Fuu to be sad ever again. She struggled to get up, he was at her side in a blink. Helping her to sit upright.  
  
"Oh Ferio... I did this to you, you shouldn't have ..." choked Fuu engulfed in sobs.  
  
He embraced her tightly, almost in a death grip, "Don't blame yourself! The last thing I want is to make you sad yet it seems all your tears are because of me!" replied Ferio passionately, gently removing the tears from her eyes.  
  
"But... I...I..." she protested her head lying on his firm shoulders.  
  
"I love you and I want you to know that more than anything!" said Ferio pushing her slightly off so that he could speak facing her eyes.  
  
"I love you too." she whispered, dabbing her tears away.  
  
Amber and emerald locked and their lips met. In a passionate kiss that sent tingles down their bodies. It showed how they felt, their fear for each other's safety, how they would lay down their life for the other. The intense love they had for each other. The kiss continued as if it would never end, tender and gentle yet showing how much they desire, need each other's presence. They would never live without each other. It felt like lights were radiating around them at that very magical moment, making it more memorable than it already was. Lights of love that is.  
  
The spell broke, Fuu stared deeply into his eyes, slowly the streak of white hair turned back into a shade of green. She stared at him in wonder, had she done that? Somehow a little voice deep inside her head seem to say yes, she had developed the skills necessary to defend Cephiro with. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Clef turned in his sleep, he wasn't getting any rest, he had nightmare after nightmares, all which involved seeing the people he cared about dying in various gruesome ways. He nearly went insane at the thought of Umi being tortured to death. It was too painful even to think about it.  
  
Somehow all the things has to do with Alria, he was sure, he didn't know how but he was sure! True, he had a fling with her once and she had vanished ever since but he knew she hated him. He had to do it. Not that he enjoyed it much, it wasn't even qualified to be called a one night stand. But he knew, she loved Princess Emaurade and he couldn't risk that, yet he didn't know what else to do. 'But you still couldn't stop Zagato and Emaurade!' A voice mocked him. He wasn't invincible, he knew that, but it seemed to be his fault! He could have stopped it and no one would have to die, the magic knights wouldn't have to carry so much guilt.  
  
A familiar face floated clearer than all the rest. "Umi..." he sighed. Then a light seem to glow in front of him, an shining orb in the midst of all his darkness. He reached out to touch it and found his fingertips having a strange kind of sensation, like something warm and wonderful spreading through his body.  
  
Blinking in surprise, he tried to figure out where he was. A willowy figure stirred in the far-off distance. Squinting to get a better look he exclaimed in surprise, "Umi!" the weight in his heart finally lifting. She turned to face him, "Clef!" she replied with a smile.  
  
"Where have you been? You have no idea how worried Fuu and Hikaru are!"  
  
"I don't know where am I, Clef this is a DREAM. What did you mean by Hikaru and Fuu was worried about me, how about you?"  
  
"I...uhh...I..."  
  
"Fine! Don't answer then!" snapped Umi with hurt written over her face.  
  
"Of course I was worr-", started a blushing Clef, who was interrupted by Umi.  
  
"I knew it! How did you get in my dream anyway? "  
  
"I have no clue, look Umi there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"Okay, what is it Clef?" asked Umi, with curiosity.  
  
"I...I..lo- Umi? Where are you? UMI!" called Clef as Umi vanished, Alria smiled, how she enjoyed toying with him like this.  
  
"She's gone Clef! Gone! Like my Princess! Gone forever!" sneered Alria.  
  
He could not believe it, his worst fear coming to life, "NOOOOOO!" She couldn't be gone... he absolutely refused to believe it.  
  
Presea stared at the little bundle of blankets moving, Master Mage Clef was getting worse, at this rate, she stopped. She would never allow him to die, not a chance. She knew a way to save him and right now it seemed like it was his only chance, removing his magic ring, she crept into the direction...of the throne room. 


	14. Death

After a year they managed to get back to Cephiro. Love, hurt and betrayal. They realised that their loves had other girls. It's an all out fight to win them back or have them only as their memories. F/F U/A/C H/L  
  
Amber: Hi ppl! Lemme address the problem here, once again we come to the sensitive topic of Clemi/ Asmi. Personally I like Clemi better...*don't kill me!* but i had this voting thingy before and I'm not gonna go back on my words. So any suggestions?!  
  
I sorta came up with one, two diff endings, how about it? Uhh.....nvm... ^_^"  
  
Angel.w1ng: My school is about to end soon (thus all the exams!)coz my country has a pretty weird timing, *shrugs* i have no summer break, for me the whole yr. is summer (no snow, leaves falling, flowers blooming kinda thing).  
  
Aranami-koi: I reviewed ur story! It was pretty interesting! Honest! Although I have no idea who's is Heero Yuy (is that right?) and Dark Hells Warrior. If I find someone who watches Gundam Wing I definitely get them to show support. (Anyone interested?)  
  
Mischief Monkey: I'm writin!! Thanks for ur support, it really makes my day.  
  
Padme5: More clemi coming! u have a unique sense of humour u noe? i was laughing because ur review was so interesting.  
  
RuByMoOn17: Cool penname! I like it! Thanks for reviewing! Uh...what is OVA? i think i'm the only one that doesn't know, *sweatdrops*  
  
animeprincess01: glad u like it!!  
  
hyper*italian*gurl: I hear u! I love Umi/Clef too!  
  
Finding a lost love  
  
Her blond ponytail swished behind her tall slim figure as she paced anxiously towards the throne room otherwise known as the crown room. Only those with strong magic may enter and only those with stronger wills may see the crown of the pillar. "A living magic circlet..." Clef's voice echoed in her head. She was taking a huge risk, she knew that but she was willing to risk it all for him... only him. It was true, she had loved him ever since she had set eyes on him. Of course she knew exactly how he had felt. She knew him as a friend, he thought of her as a friend. A good friend at most. It would never turn out the way she wanted. She knew, the moment she saw him gaze at the water knight. So much for fairy tale endings, here she was giving up her life for someone who didn't even know her true feelings.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "I know both of you love Clef. I used to love him too but now in a different way. Don't get jealous or tell Clef okay? I am only acting to get Ascot back." spoke Umi quickly and softly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The water knight's exact words, how ironic that it was she that made that statement yet she failed to keep her promise. Wasn't one guy enough, look at Ascot, he was utterly devoted to her already. Presea breathed deeply, it was true that she was jealous. Just what did Umi have that she didn't? She wasn't suppose to feel that way! What was wrong with her? She stopped, the sides of her cheeks felt wet. She managed to smile weakly. She was finally crying, beneath that tough exterior was an fragile heart that needed to be loved. She had even moved to the Forest of Silence because she couldn't being so near him an not telling him about how she truly felt. She almost brought that secret to the grave with her,when she had another chance to confess she just couldn't do it. Not when she saw him sneaking small glances at that blue hair maiden, to give a sigh of being troubled when she knew exactly what it was about. She didn't want to be one of his burdens, or to see him during tense and awkward moments. She was contented being near him.  
  
But somehow everything was changing. So was she. The warrior in her came out. She craved attention, she desired passion. Somehow she felt more and more hollow within, like the life in her was ebbing away, she was giving up without a fight. There wass't much left for her to live for, the only thing that she would regret was Hikaru, she didn't want her friend to be sad about her death. After all she had already finished the armour she was working on for them. She gave a bitter laugh and entered the crown room. The water opened up and gave her a clear way through. The crown glowed and she couldn't see what it looked liked. However it had a pleasant voice, neither male nor female it was so strange...  
  
"Weapon smith of Cephiro, what does thy heart desire?"  
  
"To cure the Master Mage of Cephiro."  
  
"Thy knows thy shall not survive this ordeal." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"I'm prepared."  
  
"Thy has proven onto me the strength of thine heart which proves to be no less strong than that of thy pillar of Cephiro. I shall grant thine heart's request. Does thy have any last wishes?"  
  
She hesitated, there was just one thing she would like to do. "I would like to speak to ...... Clef." She finished finally addressing him by his name. Who bothers about etiquette when one was so close to death.  
  
"Thy wish shall be granted."  
  
"Thank you...", she whispered. Then she found herself behind a tree where Clef was leaning on, troubled. She stared at herself, she was glowing with a mysterious white light. Like an angel. At least she didn't appear in rags, as she silently thanked the crown of Cephiro. Then she stared at her feet, she was also floating. Great. She IS an angel. She changed her mind about thanking the crown.  
  
"Hey Clef." She whispered gently into his ears.  
  
He blinked looking confused, he looked really cute like that, pity she wouldn't be able to see that anymore. She felt a pang in her heart. She knew it was worth it. He meant everything to her.  
  
She wished he could see her, just once, before she had to leave, forever. Suddenly he could. "Presea! You're floating and glowing! "  
  
She bit her lip, didn't he think she knew that? A couple of tears threatened to drop out of the corner of her eyes. "Clef, I ...I love you." she confessed.  
  
Clef finally understood what was going on, "Presea tell me you didn't, you never went to the crown room, tell me!"  
  
"Look at your finger Clef," He did and found his magic ring missing. She held up her hand , it sat on her fourth finger, where she would have worn her engagement ring if she had one.  
  
"No, no, no!" he whispered, stunned.  
  
"Clef didn't you hear me? I love you. Ever since I saw you, every time you confided in me, everything you do affect how I feel. When you're happy so am I, when you're sad, I cry. I loved you the moment I saw you gazing into my eyes, I have never regretted ever since.  
  
Love is an amazing thing Clef. Cherish it. Don't bottle it up like me and only tell the truth at the very end. Sometimes it's just to late! I didn't do this for nothing. I want you to be happy. I want you to live your life the way you want to. Stop worrying about Cephiro's future, start worrying about your own future.  
  
Everything I have ever done was for you, like I know you'll do the same for Umi. It hurts, it hurts a lot that you love Umi and not me, but that IS love. Although it meant crying to sleep, dreading to wake up only to see your concern for her, I did it. It wasn't easy, I'm so tired...... I want to go to sleep. Death doesn't sound so bad anymore. Not when life has no meaning for me, Clef.  
  
I'm living a lie. Please do not worry about me. I don't want to be your burden, that's the last thing I want. I hope that when I'm up there I get to be your guardian angel. Take care of Sierra for me, Clef. She loves you too. If you ever let her do the thing I've just done, you are looking for some serious trouble.  
  
I'll miss you Clef, I hope I don't see anyone up there in a very long time. Good-bye , my old friend." with that she started to vanish and the ring dropped the floor with a 'clink'. Before she left, she manage to reach out to touch his face for the very last time. He held her hand, it wasn't there. She smiled almost sadly. Then she was gone.  
  
Clef knew it wasn't a dream. That was real. Presea had died again. For him, she sacrificed her life for him. "I love you Clef."... he could remember her holding up her hand wearing the ring like it was an engagement ring. He would miss her forever, "Sayonara my old friend." He then placed the ring back on his finger, his fourth finger, he would never take it off again, it was his only last memoir of Presea. The girl whose love was never returned.  
  
Closing his eyes, he returned to the real world. He heard Caldina mutter, "Where's is Presea? Shouldn't she be here?" as she entered the room. She was about to change the towel on his head when he sat up. "Heya Guru, ya okay?"  
  
"Yes. Now I need to see Sierra, would you please bring her here?"  
  
"Sure thing Mage Clef." answered the illusionist, puzzled.  
  
"Thanks." he replied with a small smile. There was another problem he had to settle as well. Umi...  
  
Soon however he felt himself worry more about how to break the news to Sierra. He paused, "Take care of Sierra for me, Clef.". That was one of her last wishes. He braced himself for any kind of outburst when he saw a familiar figure entering.  
  
"Caldina can you excuse us for a moment?"  
  
"Yea okay," answered the dancer feeling even more confused.  
  
Sierra looked into the depths of his lavender eyes, somehow she knew something had befallen her sister. It wasn't a good thing that had happened though.  
  
"I have to tell you something Sierra. Presea is dead."  
  
"How? Why, is she dead?" , demanded Sierra her eyes wide with disbelief.  
  
"She dead because... because of me. I killed her!" he said with emotion. It was true, he had killed her...  
  
"NO! Stop it Clef, tell me what happened!" she said, her voice cracking, her eyes watery.  
  
Clef's tiny frame seem to shake slightly as he explained what had happened. Sierra's tears now flowed freely. She understood, she knew that it wasn't Clef's fault. He didn't want this to happen as much as she did. By the time he was done, he was crying as well. Sierra walked over to him and hugged him combing his silky hair with her fingers. "Shh. Presea doesn't want you to be upset now, does she? She didn't want to be your burden. Please Guru, my sister had nothing left to live for, she died the way she wanted, saving the one she loved. I know you'll miss her, I'll too, but I'm sure she doesn't want you to spend the rest of your life moping around. Please stop crying Clef.", she begged.  
  
"Sierra...", he replied gazing at her. Both sisters were truly amazing people.  
  
She placed a finger on his lips and brushed away one of his stray strands of hair. "Not a word. You are still weak, you need your rest. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just dandy." she gave a weak smile which didn't reach her eyes. Then she gave him a small peck on his lips, it felt like a petal falling on his lips, a gentle caress.  
  
She blushed and added, " Now that I finally got a chance to do that, I'm grateful that you didn't reject me. What'll happen to Presea's body?"  
  
"It will be hidden by the crown itself. What she did was an noble thing, so her body will be preserved as she is, for eternity, like she was sleeping for a very long time."  
  
"That's good then. You know what Clef?", she asked.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Go get Umi back!" He smiled. She smiled. She left him alone to his thoughts. He brightened up slightly, then went about the task of finding Umi.  
  
The chizetian dancer was worried about them so she eavesdropped a little. She saw something she wasn't suppose to see, Sierra kissing Clef. What about Umi then?  
  
A/N: This is my opinion on how Presea felt towards Clef, Sierra too. Sorry she had to die, that's why I had her resurrected. Sorry I got kind of off track, but the next chappie would be serious stuff. No more fooling around for me. 


	15. Asmi

After a year they managed to get back to Cephiro. Love, hurt and betrayal. They realised that their loves had other girls. It's an all out fight to win them back or have them only as their memories. F/F U/A H/L  
  
Amber: This is the ASMI version. All major Clemi fans this is your FINAL warning! -_-" (read at ur own risk!)  
  
Oh yeah if you read the Clemi one already, you find that this is pretty similar so please don't read both, it will be really boring! Please ignore the plot holes, pretty pretty please (with cherries and choccies on top)? This is my first fanfic after all. Gomen if there are a lot, just don't fall inside... Well... if there really is something you don't understand just ask, I'll try to answer you in the epilogue. (Yep, there IS an epilogue)  
  
Finding a lost love. (Asmi)  
  
Then tiny drops of water hit the windowpane. Dripping down slowly, like tears. Light was captured inside a droplet for a moment, radiating, shimmering, then it was gone. The rain didn't stop, several droplets stayed on the tips of some leaves, like a tear shaped diamond, glistening if you looked at it at the right angle.  
  
Clef sighed. He couldn't help it, he really didn't want to believe Presea was gone... She was always there for him and now she's gone, just like that. A wave of guilt washed over him. He felt kind of empty like someone just poured all his emotions out like he was a cup without anything inside, hollow. He began to have a vague idea how she felt like living her days this way, he hadn't really treasured her. She really was always there for him, but he took her for granted. 'You weren't there for her when she needed you!" the same voice mocked him. The weight in his heart, he couldn't let go, he knew what he had to do, but he couldn't really do it, how could he look for Umi at a time like this? He wouldn't be able to face her, the internal turmoil he had grew. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ascot gave a sigh of relief when she saw Umi slowly floating back down into the tub of water.  
  
Umi just had the weirdest dream, she was learning something called Dragon Rage from someone called Aquario and later she was talking to Clef. Her head felt groggy though and her vision blurry. She tried to open her eyes, her eyelids feeling unusually heavy. Her eyes fluttered for a while and finally those cerulean orbs saw light again. She wasn't quite prepared for the sight that greeted her though. She saw brown bangs with emeralds hidden beneath.  
  
'Ascot?" she mumbled.  
  
"Umi! You're okay!", he exclaimed and blushed.  
  
Her eyes widened, then she blushed, "Ascot! Why are you only wearing your boxers?! And why were you hugging me like that!?" she exploded. He let go of her.  
  
"I... uh... you were... uh po-... poisoned, that's why." he stammered. His blush making him resemble a cherry. Umi avoided looking at him. He couldn't help but notice how pretty Umi looked with a slight tinge of pink on her pale complexion. He tried to stand up so that he could get out, he slipped.  
  
They ended up in a tangle of legs and arms and he found his lips on hers. His blush, if possible, grew redder. Umi just froze, she was underneath him, he was on top of her, she couldn't move... Did she even want to move, after all he did look kind of, well, hot like that. 'WHAT am I thinking?!' she mentally chided herself. Umi's lips were so soft, so kissable... without thinking he found himself kissing her, slowly, tenderly. With surprise Umi found herself kissing him back! The kiss deepened sending tingles down their backs, Ascot's hands cupped her face, her arms wrapped around his neck. His bare neck in fact... It felt so good to finally know... to know that his love had been returned, his deepest desire fulfilled. She hugged him tighter, her passion growing. She knew, deep inside, that this was... meant to be. He had been with her when she was battling the poison, fighting monsters while defending Cephiro, saving her life more than once, countless stuff like that.  
  
When she needed him most, he was there for her, she had seen herself with him in her sub consciousness, and he was the one meant for her. In the hidden depths of her heart, he was the one she truly desired. The voice that had called her back, the one that saved her from the grave, the familiar yet unsure voice of Ascot, who always been there for her.  
  
Not that she didn't love Clef, it was just so forced, she always felt so insecure, so alone, and afraid. Even if he really felt anything for her, she wouldn't be able to tell. She also didn't want to be guilty of stealing Presea and Sierra's love for Clef. She knew they wouldn't blame her, but she would always blame herself. Actually that wasn't the true reason, if she really loved him, she wouldn't mind being guilty for the rest of her life. The real reason was... she can't deny it anymore could she?  
  
She knew her destiny. She knew how she was going to turn out if she ended up with someone she didn't really love. She would crumble and waste her life away, like Presea... Strangely she had already known of the artisan's death. (A/N: I hope I make sense here! If I don't, gomen nasai! )  
  
Ascot ended the kiss, his emerald orbs locked with Umi's sapphire ones. They stared deeply into each other's eyes. Both smiled.  
  
"We better return to the castle now, I bet the others are worried about you.", he added, finally not stammering.  
  
Holding her hand, he pulled her out the hut and whistled. A couple of seconds later, Lialei appeared. "Ladies first!", she teased as she hopped on the back of the majestic beast. He saddled up in front of her. "You better hold on tight!"  
  
"How?" questioned his water angel. He placed her arms around his waist and smiled mischievously. "Like this." For once, she was the one who was blushing. ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hikaru shifted slightly in her sleep. The ruby lights glowed brighter while the golden ones dimmed. What could that mean? Lantis stared at the sleeping figure intently. His amethyst eyes reflected the worry he was feeling. The lights flickered and died. She floated down like a drifting feather, to land on the bed. His eyes traveled from her face to her feet, making sure she had not suffered any injuries. He could not detect any injuries, but one could never be too sure.  
  
A small groan escaped her lips as her brows furrowed. The serenity on her face was soon replaced by a look of disbelief. Her lips moved yet the silence was not broken. He however, recognised the movements of her lips. This was a word he had grown used to see his elder brother saying. 'Princess Emaurade.' 'Why is she dreaming of the former pillar?' the thought ran through his mind.  
  
Hikaru's petite hands groped at the blanket covering her. Her grip tightened as her expression changed from disbelief to alarm. Then her hold relaxed allowing Lantis to grab her hand, to hold it in his. Her expression changed once more. This time, she looked determined. He brushed away a few stray strands of her ruby hair to get a better look at her. 'She's so beautiful... and she doesn't even know it.'  
  
Hikaru's eyelids fluttered gently. Her ruby orbs widened when she realised someone was next to her. That someone happened to have strong- callused hands and a warm firm grip. That someone also happens to be twice as tall as she was and has the most beautiful amethyst eyes she has ever seen. Lantis.  
  
"Am I seeing things?", she mumbled. How could it be possible that someone who was emotionless stare at her with such concern? How could it be real that he was sitting next to her, holding her hand in his? 'If this is a dream, I want to never wake up', she silently wished.  
  
His violet eyes locked with her ruby ones. He swooped down on her, her silky skin doing strange things to his mind that he could not comprehend. He found his face just a few inches away from hers. Her eyes widened until it couldn't possibly widen anymore. His warm breath felt exotic in contrast to her cool skin. She shivered slightly, the butterflies in her stomach must have been having a party, and she felt all fluttery inside. His gaze lingered and he lowered his head, to meet her lips. She could sense his need, his passion, and his desire. It was an hungry kiss, one of urgency and of passion. His tongue explored her mouth and it seemed to dance in a sensual way. His arm someone managed to find a way behind her and propped her up against him. His other hand caressed her cheek, she was just kissing him back. His arm someone managed to find a way behind her and propped her up against him. His other hand caressed her cheek, she was just kissing him back. A small moan escaped her lips. She broke apart, breathless.  
  
"Aishiteru... Lantis." He looked confused at that statement. But the way she said it made him feel so alive. He could tell what it meant by her expression. She noticed his confusion. "Nani- gomen. I forgot you don't speak Japanese and you won't understand what I just said... " He look at her almost sternly, "I do know what you mean my fire spirit."  
  
"Then... how do you feel... " she said almost in a whisper. She braced herself for any pain that she might have to endure. He smiled. He looked so dashing when he smiled. Her heart raced.  
  
"I love you too, my tenshi." He answered with a phrase he had learnt from the wind knight. Then he kissed her with such tenderness that she didn't know was possible. She felt like she was going to fall if he wasn't holding her up. Fall into the sweet river of love, where she was already drowning. Lantis vaguely noticed that a necklace materialized on her neck, the crack healed completely. A weight in his heart lifted. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ferio watched in amusement as Lantis walked out the corridor carrying Hikaru in his arms. She still looked so fragile. Almost immediately his thoughts wandered to Fuu who looked equally fragile leaning against him. 'Only one knight left.'  
  
Clef walked out of his study as stern as ever, followed swiftly by Sierra or was that Presea? He couldn't tell. His amber eyes scanned the room, everyone was here with the exception of Umi and Ascot.  
  
"Puu!" Of course, how could he forget Mokona? A familiar figure held him close to her arms. Ascot's hands over one of her shoulder.  
  
"Mokona was the first one to find me, he knows everything doesn't he?" Umi's voice rang out. As if on instinct, Mokona bounced from her hug to her head. "Stop that marshmallow!" she scolded. Then she caught sight of the other two knights.  
  
"Thank goodness you're okay Fuu! Why are you looking so pale too Hikaru?" she asked as the three girls shared a warm embrace.  
  
"Oh Umi! I was SO worried about you!" Hikaru cried out with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I must agree with Miss Hikaru, how are you Miss Umi?" Fuu asked, ever so courteous.  
  
Clef's expressions didn't change easily, but even he smiled. "Welcome back, Magic Knight of Water. It's good to have you amongst us once again."  
  
"Thank you." she replied avoiding his gaze. Then she sat in a pile of cushions next to Fuu and Hikaru, they were being watched by hawks as if they were about to fall apart at any moment. The hawk eyes never wavered even for the slightest moment. "We're trying to have a conversation here! It doesn't help if someone is staring at us like they're trying to laser beam us or something."  
  
Ferio, Ascot and Lantis looked away, embarrassed. Umi gave a satisfied sigh, "Finally." Clef cleared his throat as he started his speech. Umi nearly fell over anime-style.  
  
"As we all know, some strange things have occurred in Cephiro recently. Your three ex-girlfriends have also mysteriously vanished." He paused. "Good riddance." muttered Ferio under his breath who got elbowed in his ribs by Ascot. "Shut up!" he whispered back.  
  
"I have reasons to believe that they were servants of Alria. The elder sister of Alcyone. She has risen to power again. I think she intends to seek the Magic Knights for revenge. Because she blames all three of you for Princess Emaurade's death." His expression grew more serious as he announced something even worse. "I'm sad to inform you that Presea has left our ranks to join our former pillar in eternal peace."  
  
Hikaru's small frame shook as she tried to hold back her tears. Lantis placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She smiled feebly. Sierra stepped forward, "My sister has left you with new armor. Magic Knights, come forth to receive my sister's last gift to you."  
  
"Umi. Magic Knight of Water. With beauty and guts of a goddess, Artemis and Venus shall grant you your power. Speak your mind and do not fear. Your honesty marvels all. BESTOW ARMOUR!"  
  
Umi stepped forth. A blue light surrounded her. There was a blue orb on each boot, etched with golden thread in a pattern of a cross. She wore a skirt which was an azure colouring, under that was a pair of shorts that allowed her to have flexibility if necessary. Her long flowing cape was a pretty shade of turquoise, and when she moved, the little creases on her cape seemed to move like waves. Her belt was a silver dragon around her waist. Her blouse was an even paler shade of blue and showed off her lean figure easily, she wore armor on top, a chest plate and two shoulder guards, which were lavender in hue. Her willowy arms were covered in a half exposed kind of white glove where the only strap attached was a sapphire ring on each middle finger. Two more blue orbs positioned themselves on the back of the gloves. Her sword had a blue dragon on its hilt and was long and slender. At the end of sword was a small blue streak, which glowed when it was placed in her hands. Her eyes glowed blue, her body floating, a stream of water encircling her.  
  
"Fuu. Magic Knight of Wind. Knowledge and grace beyond your years. Your tender heart and wise mind shall lead you to victory. Athena and Gaia grant you strength. BESTOW ARMOUR!"  
  
Fuu stepped forth. A green light surrounded her. Her clothes were similar to Umi's except hers was green. A golden phoenix became her belt. Her sword changed. The round hilt opened up like a peacock opening its feathers. A green streak was the finishing touch and glowed when it made contact with those slender fingers. Her cape was a pale green colour, making a rustling noise whenever she moved. Like leaves floating past. Her boots had little wings on them and tinkled like bells as she slowly floated up. Her eyes glowed white, her hair floating around her a gust of wind encircled her body.  
  
"Hikaru. Magic Knight of Fire. Pillar of Cephiro. Innocence and naive yet a heart that's strong enough to support us all. May your light always shine upon us. Apollo and Zeus give you might. BESTOW ARMOUR!"  
  
Hikaru stepped forth. Red lights bathe her. Her clothes were pretty close to the other two. Her cape was made of flames itself, burning everyone that would hurt her. A wolf's tail formed her belt. Her headdress changed too. A red drop adorned it like a drop of blood, glistened at the end of her headdress underneath a perfect spherical ruby. This was the new image of her crown. Little streaks of reddish-gold light waved around her sword, which glowed as her hand wielded it firmly. A wolf's head pendant hung around her neck. It's ruby eyes glinting. Her eyes glowed red, her braid coming undone as flames encircled her floating body.  
  
Everyone stared at amazement. Sierra's eyes glowed too, her arms raised. She lowered her arms, the three knights followed the movements of her wrists and reached the ground safely. Sierra wobbled for a moment and fainted. Clef caught her just in time.  
  
"Did Presea die making this for us?", Hikaru questioned her voice low.  
  
"No, Fire Knight. You did not cause her death. She died for a much less worthy cause. I caused her death." he avoided her gaze. Sierra stirred in his arms. Hikaru just looked bewildered.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Clef. Hikaru please don't misunderstand him. He's as stubborn as Presea." Sierra started to speak with one hand supporting her head the other on the ground supporting her weight. Her hand wobbled , Clef placed an arm around her. "Shh. You need rest. You used a lot of strength already." Turning to all three of them, "She'll be fine. I shall escort her to her room."  
  
"I understand." Fuu answered.  
"Me too." Hikaru piped.  
"Me three." Umi joined in.  
  
Caldina was choking Ascot at that moment. "How dare you make me worry so much about ya!!"  
  
"Let... me... go!" he wheezed. Ferio tried his best to pry her off but to no avail. She then took Ascot by the shoulders and shook him silly. Larfage place a hand on her shoulder. She looked into his eyes and stopped shaking Ascot.  
  
"Listen you, I better not have to that again, you hear me?" she reprimanded. He nodded vigorously. "Good. I missed you Ascot." she said hugging him. He laughed nervously while the others watched in amusement.  
  
Unmei's lavender eyes focused on Fuu. She still felt guilty for the Wind Knight's plight. It was all her fault. She walked up to Fuu, hesitant then she offered her gift. A beautiful sunflower. She had found it bathed in the gentle light of the moon. The sunflower had petals pale yet creamy in a mixture of gold and yellow. The stalk itself was a pretty jade green. The little black center of the sunflower was shiny, reflecting light shone onto it. Fuu smiled, touched at the gesture.  
  
"Thank you. Good to see that you're fine and safe."  
  
"Sorry..." she said shyly.  
  
"It's okay. It was worth saving your life."  
  
Even Ferio beamed at her. His amber eyes lit with approval. He loved it when his Fuu-chan smiled. He also took instant liking to the person who made her smile.  
  
A dull thud rang out as the sunflower hit the ground. The three knights along with Unmei vanished. What on earth?  
  
A/N:I know, it's not the ending yet but this is the longest I have written so far! I started out at 2 page chapters now I'm at 8 page chapters. There will be the showdown between the knights and Alria. Of course Clef finally realises that Unmei is his daughter. Followed by the epilogue which will mean the fic is finished. I tried my best... oh well. 


	16. Clemi

After a year they managed to get back to Cephiro. Love, hurt and betrayal. They realised that their loves had other girls. It's an all out fight to win them back or have them only as their memories. F/F U/C H/L  
  
Amber: This is the CLEMI version. All major Asmi fans this is your FINAL warning! -_-" (read at ur own risk!)  
Oh yeah if you read the Asmi one already, you find that this is pretty similar so please don't read both; it will be really boring! Ignore the plot holes, like the strange change of weather, pretty pretty please (with maple syrup ad peaches)? It's possible to have rain somewhere and sunshine somewhere else, okay? This is my first fanfic after all. Gomen if there are a lot, just don't fall inside... Well... if there really is something you don't understand just ask, I'll try to answer you in the epilogue. (Yep, there IS an epilogue)  
  
Finding a lost love. (Clemi)  
  
Then tiny drops of water hit the windowpane. Dripping down slowly, like tears. Light was captured inside a droplet for a moment, radiating, shimmering, then it was gone. The rain didn't stop, several droplets stayed on the tips of some leaves, like a tear shaped diamond, glistening if you looked at it at the right angle.  
  
Clef sighed. He couldn't help it, he really didn't want to believe Presea was gone... She was always there for him and now she's gone, just like that. A wave of guilt washed over him. He felt kind of empty like someone just poured all his emotions out like he was a cup without anything inside, hollow. He began to have a vague idea how she felt like living her days this way, he hadn't really treasured her. She really was always there for him, but he took her for granted. 'You weren't there for her when she needed you!" the same voice mocked him. Then there was Umi; he could sense that she was returning to the castle, the only one left was--- Hikaru. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ascot gave a sigh of relief when she saw Umi slowly floating back down into the tub of water.  
  
Umi just had the weirdest dream, she was learning something called Dragon Rage from someone called Aquario and later she was talking to Clef. Her head felt groggy though and her vision blurry. She tried to open her eyes, her eyelids feeling unusually heavy. Her eyes fluttered for a while and finally those cerulean orbs saw light again. She wasn't quite prepared for the sight that greeted her though. She saw brown bangs with emeralds hidden beneath.  
  
'Ascot?" she mumbled.  
  
"Umi! You're okay!", he exclaimed and blushed.  
  
Her eyes widened, then she blushed, "Ascot! Why are you only wearing your boxers?! And why were you hugging me like that!?" she exploded. He let go of her.  
  
"I... uh... you were... uh po-... poisoned, that's why." he stammered. His blush making him resemble a cherry. Umi avoided looking at him. Ascot dressed swiftly. She smiled at him, "Now lets return to the castle."  
  
"Su-..sure. " he stuttered.  
  
"Thanks for doing everything for me Ascot. I really appreciate it. But," she lowered her gaze. "My heart belongs to another."  
  
He nodded numbly. The words, "My heart belongs to another." replayed continuously in his mind. He was not aware of his surroundings until Umi had hugged him.  
  
"I'm really sorry." she whispered, and bit her lip, hugging him with all her strength. "Love can't be forced."  
  
"Love can't be forced huh?" he asked lamely. "It can't be forced...", he echoed. Then he realised he couldn't face her, at least not right now. He broke free of her embrace and walked out of the hut.  
  
"Gomen, Ascot..." she whispered after the fleeing figure. He needed to sort things out by himself, she didn't want to add more stress by going after him. He stopped, he thought he had heard something, maybe he wasn't thinking straight or maybe it was just... the wind.  
  
She felt something wet streak down her cheeks. Brushing her tears away, she walked out of the hut.  
  
"Selece!" she commanded, disappearing into her rune god. Then, in a flash, they were gone.  
  
Ascot looked at the sight from a far, his heart pounding. She was never his to begin with. It was only unrequited love. He had known that this day would arrive but he had never imagined how painful it would be. If his heart was made of paper, it felt like being made into confetti. Or it had just went through a shredding machine. He couldn't really believe it was possible for someone to feel this way and still be alive. He would be better off dead. A soft growl interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Hey Lialei." he replied sadly. He walked over to his friend, leaning against him. They stood there, master and beast in easy companionship as the wind ruffled his brown curls and the beast's luxurious fur. A solitary tear slid down his cheek, glistening in the sunlight. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hikaru shifted slightly in her sleep. The ruby lights glowed brighter while the golden ones dimmed. What could that mean? Lantis stared at the sleeping figure intently. His amethyst eyes reflected the worry he was feeling. The lights flickered and died. She floated down like a drifting feather, to land on the bed. His eyes traveled from her face to her feet, making sure she had not suffered any injuries. He could not detect any injuries, but one could never be too sure.  
  
A small groan escaped her lips as her brows furrowed. The serenity on her face was soon replaced by a look of disbelief. Her lips moved yet the silence was not broken. He however, recognized the movements of her lips. This was a word he had grown used to see his elder brother saying. 'Princess Emaurade.' 'Why is she dreaming of the former pillar?' the thought ran through his mind.  
  
Hikaru's petite hands groped at the blanket covering her. Her grip tightened as her expression changed from disbelief to alarm. Then her hold relaxed allowing Lantis to grab her hand, to hold it in his. Her expression changed once more. This time, she looked determined. He brushed away a few stray strands of her ruby hair to get a better look at her. 'She's so beautiful... and she doesn't even know it.'  
  
Hikaru's eyelids fluttered gently. Her ruby orbs widened when she realised someone was next to her. That someone happened to have strong- callused hands and a warm firm grip. That someone also happens to be twice as tall as she was and has the most beautiful amethyst eyes she has ever seen. Lantis.  
  
"Am I seeing things?", she mumbled. How could it be possible that someone who was emotionless stare at her with such concern? How could it be real that he was sitting next to her, holding her hand in his? 'If this is a dream, I want to never wake up', she silently wished.  
  
His violet eyes locked with her ruby ones. He swooped down on her, her silky skin doing strange things to his mind that he could not comprehend. He found his face just a few inches away from hers. Her eyes widened until it couldn't possibly widen anymore. His warm breath felt exotic in contrast to her cool skin. She shivered slightly, the butterflies in her stomach must have been having a party, and she felt all fluttery inside. His gaze lingered and he lowered his head, to meet her lips. She could sense his need, his passion, and his desire. It was an hungry kiss, one of urgency and of passion. His tongue explored her mouth and it seemed to dance in a sensual way. His arm someone managed to find a way behind her and propped her up against him. His other hand caressed her cheek, she was just kissing him back. A small moan escaped her lips. She broke apart, breathless.  
  
"Aishiteru... Lantis." He looked confused at that statement. But the way she said it made him feel so alive. He could tell what it meant by her expression. She noticed his confusion. "Nani- gomen. I forgot you don't speak Japanese and you won't understand what I just said... " He look at her almost sternly, "I do know what you mean my fire spirit."  
  
"Then... how do you feel... " she said almost in a whisper. She braced herself for any pain that she might have to endure. He smiled. He looked so dashing when he smiled. Her heart raced.  
  
"I love you too, my tenshi." He answered with a phrase he had learnt from the wind knight. Then he kissed her with such tenderness that she didn't know was possible. She felt like she was going to fall if he wasn't holding her up. Fall into the sweet river of love, where she was already drowning. Lantis vaguely noticed that a necklace materialized on her neck, the crack healed completely. A weight in his heart lifted. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ferio watched in amusement as Lantis walked out the corridor carrying Hikaru in his arms. She still looked so fragile. Almost immediately his thoughts wandered to Fuu who looked equally fragile leaning against him. 'Only one knight left.'  
  
Clef walked out of his study as stern as ever, followed swiftly by Sierra or was that Presea? He couldn't tell. His amber eyes scanned the room, everyone was here with the exception of Umi and Ascot.  
  
"Puu!" Of course, how could he forget Mokona? A familiar figure held him close to her arms.  
  
"Mokona was the first one to find me, he knows everything doesn't he?" Umi's voice rang out. As if on instinct, Mokona bounced from her hug to her head. "Stop that marshmallow!" she scolded. Then she caught sight of the other two knights.  
  
"Thank goodness you're okay Fuu! Why are you looking so pale too Hikaru?" she asked as the three girls shared a warm embrace.  
  
"Oh Umi! I was SO worried about you!" Hikaru cried out with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I must agree with Miss Hikaru, how are you Miss Umi?" Fuu asked, ever so courteous.  
  
Clef's expressions didn't change easily, but even he smiled. "Welcome back, Magic Knight of Water. It's good to have you amongst us once again."  
  
"Thank you." she replied. Then she sat in a pile of cushions next to Fuu and Hikaru, who were both being watched by hawks like they were about to fall apart at any moment. The hawk eyes never wavered even for the slightest moment. "We're trying to have a conversation here! It doesn't help if someone is staring at us like they're trying to laser beam us or something."  
  
Ferio and Lantis looked away, embarrassed. Umi gave a satisfied sigh, "Finally." Clef cleared his throat as he started his speech. Umi nearly fell over anime-style.  
  
"As we all know, some strange things have occurred in Cephiro recently. Your three ex-girlfriends have also mysteriously vanished." He paused. "Good riddance." muttered Ferio under his breath who got elbowed in his ribs by Aska. "Shh!" she whispered back.  
  
"I have reasons to believe that they were servants of Alria. The elder sister of Alcyone. She has risen to power again. I think she intends to seek the Magic Knights for revenge. Because she blames all three of you for Princess Emaurade's death." His expression grew more serious as he announced something even worse. "I'm sad to inform you that Presea has left our ranks to join our former pillar in eternal peace."  
  
Hikaru's small frame shook as she tried to hold back her tears. Lantis placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She smiled feebly. Sierra stepped forward, "My sister has left you with new armor. Magic Knights, come forth to receive my sister's last gift to you."  
  
"Umi. Magic Knight of Water. With beauty and guts of a goddess, Artemis and Venus shall grant you your power. Speak your mind and do not fear. Your honesty marvels all. BESTOW ARMOUR!"  
  
Umi stepped forth. A blue light surrounded her. There was a blue orb on each boot, etched with golden thread in a pattern of a cross. She wore a skirt which was an azure colouring, under that was a pair of shorts that allowed her to have flexibility if necessary. Her long flowing cape was a pretty shade of turquoise, and when she moved, the little creases on her cape seemed to move like waves. Her belt was a silver dragon around her waist. Her blouse was an even paler shade of blue and showed off her lean figure easily, she wore armor on top, a chest plate and two shoulder guards that were lavender in hue. Her willowy arms were covered in a half exposed kind of white glove where the only strap attached was a sapphire ring on each middle finger. Two more blue orbs positioned themselves on the back of the gloves. Her sword had a blue dragon on its hilt and was long and slender. At the end of sword was a small blue streak, which glowed when it was placed in her hands. Her eyes glowed blue, her body floating, a stream of water encircling her.  
  
"Fuu. Magic Knight of Wind. Knowledge and grace beyond your years. Your tender heart and wise mind shall lead you to victory. Athena and Gaia grant you strength. BESTOW ARMOUR!"  
  
Fuu stepped forth. A green light surrounded her. Her clothes were similar to Umi's except hers was green. A golden phoenix became her belt. Her sword changed. The round hilt opened up like a peacock opening its feathers. A green streak was the finishing touch and glowed when it made contact with those slender fingers. Her cape was a pale green colour, making a rustling noise whenever she moved. Like leaves floating past. Her boots had little wings on them and tinkled like bells as she slowly floated up. Her eyes glowed white, her hair floating around her a gust of wind encircled her body.  
  
"Hikaru. Magic Knight of Fire. Pillar of Cephiro. Innocent and naive yet a heart that's strong enough to support us all. May your light always shine upon us. Apollo and Zeus give you might. BESTOW ARMOUR!"  
  
Hikaru stepped forth. Red lights bathe her. Her clothes were pretty close to the other two. Her cape was made of flames itself, burning everyone that would do her harm. A wolf's tail formed her belt. Her headdress changed too. A red drop adorned it like a drop of blood, glistened at the end of her headdress underneath a perfect spherical ruby. This was the new image of her crown. Little streaks of reddish-gold light waved around her sword, which glowed as her hand wielded it firmly. A wolf's head pendant hung around her neck. It's ruby eyes glinting. Her eyes glowed red, her braid coming undone as flames encircled her floating body.  
  
Everyone stared at amazement. Sierra's eyes glowed too, her arms raised. She lowered her arms, the three knights followed the movements of her wrists and reached the ground safely. Sierra wobbled for a moment and fainted. Clef caught her just in time. The three knights stared at each other in wonder. Umi noticing the figure lying in his arms with envy.  
  
"Did Presea die making this for us?", Hikaru questioned her voice low.  
  
"No, Fire Knight. You did not cause her death. She died for a much less worthy cause. I caused her death." he avoided her gaze. Sierra stirred in his arms. Hikaru just looked bewildered.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Clef. Hikaru please don't misunderstand him. He's as stubborn as Presea." Sierra started to speak with one hand supporting her head the other on the ground supporting her weight. Her hand wobbled , Clef placed an arm around her. "Shh. You need rest. You used a lot of strength already." Turning to all three of them but looking into Umi's eyes. "She'll be fine. I shall escort her to her room."  
  
"I understand." Fuu answered.  
"Me too." Hikaru piped.  
Umi gave him a curt nod, he nodded back.  
  
Caldina dragged Umi aside while everyone else basically ogled at the two knights. "Hey little missy. Have ya seen Ascot? I'm pretty sure he was with you the whole time. I'm really worried 'bout him ya know."  
  
"I... well... I don't know where he is right now. He'll be back Caldina. Don't worry about him too much. I know he's okay." she explained. The last she had seen of him was when he left the wooden hut.  
  
+Flashback+  
"Love can't be forced huh?" he asked lamely. "It can't be forced...", he echoed. Then he realised he couldn't face her, at least not right now. He broke free of her embrace and walked out of the hut.  
  
"Gomen, Ascot..." she whispered after the fleeing figure. He needed to sort things out by himself, she didn't want to add more stress by going after him. +End Flashback+  
  
Caldina sighed. "That Ascot." she murmured. Looking up to see the Water Knight, she gave a small smile. "I knew it would happen. I tried to warn him but he wouldn't listen. He's all grown up now. That look in your eyes little missy, that sad look when you look at the Guru. I knew it. You told him haven't ya?"  
  
Smiling sadly at the thought, she nodded. Caldina gave another sigh. "Poor little Ascot. He really fell for ya, but I know it can't be forced. Poor little Ascot... Oh, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I can't jolly well ignore it ya know. If you truly love the Guru, maybe you would want to give him up for Sierra? He likes her ya know, I saw them kissing. And I'm not saying it because of Ascot either. "  
  
Umi did not respond, she just stood there motionless. Caldina left her to her thoughts while she pondered on her own. How could he do this to her?  
  
Unmei's lavender eyes focused on Fuu. She still felt guilty for the Wind Knight's plight. It was all her fault. She walked up to Fuu, hesitant then she offered her gift. A beautiful sunflower. She had found it bathed in the gentle light of the moon. The sunflower had petals pale yet creamy in a mixture of gold and yellow. The stalk itself was a pretty jade green. The little black center of the sunflower was shiny, reflecting light shone onto it. Fuu smiled, touched at the gesture.  
  
"Thank you. Good to see that you're fine and safe."  
  
"Sorry..." she said shyly.  
  
"It's okay. It was worth saving your life."  
  
Even Ferio beamed at her. His amber eyes lit with approval. He loved it when his Fuu-chan smiled. He also took instant liking to the person who made her smile.  
  
A dull thud rang out as the sunflower hit the ground. The three knights along with Unmei vanished. What on earth?  
  
A/N:I know, it's not the ending yet but this is the longest I have written so far! I started out at 2 page chapters now I'm at 8 page chapters. There will be the showdown between the knights and Alria. Of course Clef finally realizes that Unmei is his daughter. Followed by the epilogue which will mean the fic is finished. I tried my best... oh well. 


	17. Battling

Amber: Can I flip a coin now? Asmi one side, Clemi the other... I can't decide!! I love both... So there would be two segments, one for Asmi fans, and one for Clemi fans. And I SUCK with action scenes. (Cheesy dialogue, lame-o scenes and fake action...)ON with the very late fic. I know... GOMEN!! And if we take the initials of the story it becomes: FaLL... cool? *Readers: GET ON WITH IT! Throws eggs, tomatoes and Mokona? PUU! *  
  
******************** Finding a lost love.  
  
********************  
All four of them landed with a 'thud'. "Ow!" complained Umi as she rubbed her head. "Why couldn't we land on another flying fish?"  
  
"Miss Umi, Miss Hikaru please look at our surroundings." Fuu asked as she opened her eyes and got off the floor. They looked and got a shock all right. They were on a stone. A floating one at that. Flames surrounded them from all sides, occasionally licking the edges of the rock that looked charred. Underneath them were icicles, like thousands of needles pointing upward, glittering. There was no way to escape by that route, falling off would be deadly. As their gazes moved upward, they realised they couldn't escape that way either, tornados, cyclones, gales were only just a little farther up.  
  
"Great! What are we supposed to do now? Play checkers?" questioned the Water Knight her voice dripping with sarcasm. Firstly all her love problems, then a close brush with death and what was she doing now? Endangering her again. She was such a *baka. *baka means idiot in Japanese.  
  
"Hey guys, stop it. Unmei is scared." Hikaru said with concern in her eyes, hugging the girl. "Why was she transported along with us? Alria doesn't need her... Also why didn't the icicles melt next to the flames?" thought Fuu. They didn't really have much time to think about those though as the next moment, the flames parted and three other girls came in.  
  
"HEY! Don't push me!" screeched someone very familiar brown hair. "It's not MY fault that you take up so much space!" yelled back a blonde.  
  
"Can you both just SHUT UP!" a purple haired girl screamed, her face going the shade as her hair. "Who put you in charge?" asked the other two girls simultaneously. The Magic Knights watched the scene with a sweatdrop hanging off their heads.  
  
"Are you guys done already? We didn't come here to be bored out our minds!" asked Umi, frustrated. They stopped. They stared. Umi sweatdropped. "Okay then. Who's the chick in blue hair? She's mine!" seethed Luria.  
  
"I'll take the pest!" Gina quickly put in.  
  
"Primera isn't here!" answered Patricia and Gina smacked her on the head. "The red-head!!!"  
  
"Oh. Right, guess I take the blonde. AND DON'T SMACK ME ON THE HEAD GINA!" Then she smacked her back. Then, pretty obviously, mayhem broke out as Patricia and Gina ended up fighting each other.  
  
"ENOUGH!" a large voice boomed out. "Get moving!"  
  
"Yes Mistress." they replied. Fuu found herself floating upwards, and Umi falling straight down to wards the icicles. As Luria and Patricia followed them, Unmei disappeared from Hikaru's arms. "NO!" Hikaru shrieked.  
  
"Fire Arrow!" someone commanded and she barely dodged the burning flames. "No one steals MY guy," said Gina.  
  
"Lantis isn't your guy. He's mine.," muttered Hikaru summoning her rune god. "Rayearth!" It wasn't working! "RAYEARTH!"  
  
"It's useless. You can't summon your rune god. This is a different plane all together. Ruby Lightning!"  
  
Hikaru wielded her sword. She could still use her fire magic. "Ruby Lightning!" Both attacks met and cancelled each other.  
  
"You're not that bad! But that was child's play. And do you know what Lantis said to me?" Gina replied as she too held a sword in her hands. Now they were fighting with mere combat. No magic. Hikaru's ruby hair seemed to act as a whip as Gina had to dodge both her sword and her hair. Her brown bob brushed Hikaru's face as she said. "He said you were a baby." There was no way Lantis would say that! No way! She refused to think about that possibility. What if, what if he really thought she was a baby? Shaking her head, she concentrated on her opponent, "Lantis would never say that!" But a shadow of doubt loomed over her heart. And the sounds of two clashing swords echoed off.  
  
While Hikaru was busy fighting Gina, Fuu was busy avoiding the tornados by using her wind magic. "Winds of Protection!" She couldn't understand how she just floated off like that, it was as if an invisible hand had grabbed her and pulled her upwards. Like the time she got captured by the giant San Yung of Fahren. Someone grabbed her foot and yanked hard. Why did people always have to yank her foot? She felt herself being jerked in another direction.  
  
~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~ She struggled to get free of the bony hand that held her. A pair of eerie eyes glowed in the depths of this swirling water. She couldn't even see her hand clearly, her vision grew foggier by the second and so did those eyes grew nearer. Her boot slipped off. The hand was still clutched firmly to her foot, pulling her down to the pitch-blackness of this murky pond.  
  
~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~  
  
As if the invisible hand had released her, she was now able to free herself. "Windom!" The pressure on her foot ceased. Instead she felt like she was hovering in mid-air. Someone with blonde hair floated upwards. Patricia. She had wings coming out on her head? Noticing the disbelief on Fuu's face, Patricia smirked. "Your rune god isn't coming! And right now, I'll have to say, bye bye!" Within a blink, she found herself falling, those icicles coming closer and closer, her thoughts now only on Ferio...  
  
Then she remembered something. Her boots! They had wings! She had wondered why hers was the only one with wings, did that mean Presea had foresight when she made all this? Stopping just a couple of metres away from the stone, she watched Hikaru battle Gina, her own heart pounding. But then, she had her own battle to fight. She flew upwards, surprising Patricia. "You're not supposed to be here!" she screeched. "I have wings too. And they're not coming out of my head.", she replied. Her sword materialized in her hand, as well as her bow. Deciding quickly that arrows would not work well in this environment, she picked her sword. The air pressure would throw them off aim. Then she attacked. "Emerald Cyclone!" Patricia barely manages to dodge the fierce gales of wind. "I won't let you get away with that! Winds of Destruction!"  
  
Fuu stood calmly, Galelyn had taught her well. At the last minute she commanded, "Shadow Gale!" It was an attack, which enables her to be immune from all other attacks and reflects the attack back at her attacker.  
  
Patricia's hair was destroyed by that attack along with majority of her clothes. She was now wearing rags with an extremely weird hairstyle. "Guess that's the trend now, huh?" asked Fuu trying not to laugh. "YOU FREAK!" Patricia screamed. "There's no way I'll ever live that down!"  
  
Then attacks came from all directions. Tornados closed in on her, cyclones following suit. Still keeping her cool, which irritated the *censored* out of Patricia, Fuu used an attack of her own. "Tornado of Light!" A tornado slightly smaller than the rest appeared, but it was different, it was like a tornado trapping the sun within, the light rays obviously visible. Pretty soon, more appeared and surrounded those closing in on her. They cancelled each other out. It was clear as to who had the winning hand, then one sentence that Patricia said shook Fuu. "Ferio is pretty darn good in bed you know?" She tried not to let it get her, she didn't expect him to be a virgin like she was. But...  
  
When both Fuu and Hikaru was preoccupied with some very irritating people, Umi tried not to freak out as she headed towards imminent death. Those icicles sure looked like giant needles from where she was. "Damn, I hate needles." she muttered closing her eyes. At least it would be fast, she tried desperately not to think of how she would look like when she landed. She bet it was painful. And Umi winced. Then she landed on something... soft? A giant pillow had materialized under her. "Phew. I really thought I would-"  
  
"It would be a pity if you died like that. So you're the one who Ascot couldn't stop thinking about. I've got to admit, you definitely have some curves. Not like the other two.", said Luria smirking, her foot stepping lightly off the tip of an icicle. "Draw your sword Umi Ryuuzaki!" "It would be my pleasure to. Her sword materialized in her hands and as she tried to stand, the pillow vanished. "Water Dragon!" and the force of the water eroded the icicles, giving her a safe space to land. "Pathetic."  
  
"Who are you calling pathetic!!" Umi responded. "Sapphire Whirlwind!" Several icicles floated up to block the Water Knight's attack. "What the heck? Fine. Selece!" When her rune god didn't appear, she looked around in confusion. " Never mind, I can take you on without my rune god!" Both of their swords materialized in their hands.  
  
Umi found herself losing the battle as the tip of Luria's sword grew more and more daunting, finally it found its prey. The tip of her sword rested comfortably on Umi's throat. "Fencing champion huh?" then Umi froze. Luria's lips were on hers. Umi pressed her lips firmly together as Luria tried to slid her tongue in. "Wretch!" the purple haired girl yelled, spitting out some blood. Umi had bitten Luria's lip. Umi smirked back at her, "Look who's talking!"  
  
Hikaru fell. The last attack was too strong. She had cuts everywhere and blood drenched her clothing. Suddenly she heard a voice coming out of her wolf pendant. "Remember Hikaru. Have faith." The first two words were by Princess Emeraude and the last two by Presea. The eyes of the wolf turned from ruby to one blue, one golden brown.  
  
She closed her eyes and focused deeply. She had learnt this before, in her unconsciousness..  
  
~ Flashback.~  
  
Hikaru stared at her surroundings, wasn't she in the castle of Cephiro just a while ago? Rocks, like in a canyon, surrounded her.  
  
Two spirits appeared above her, floating several meters away. She vaguely wondered why they looked so familiar. From where she was, their voices were echo-ey. "We have one last thing to do before we depart. You need t learn something."  
  
"What?" Rayearth and her fire magic wasn't enough?  
  
"You shall learn Flaming Howl, the most powerful of all fire magic. Anyway, Rayearth doesn't have any descendants that's why we're here." Hikaru sweat dropped, Rayearth had kids? What were they then? Little mashins?  
  
Then the rest, as they always say, was history...  
  
~ End Flashback~  
  
Somewhere up there, amidst the chaos of all sorts of destructive winds where Fuu felt like she was in an arcade game of dodging them, she was also losing. Patricia's fury was something she had underestimated.  
  
Well, she still had something that she hasn't done yet. She still had her last move, and her most powerful one.  
  
Umi felt weak all over, and Luria who turned out to be bisexual wasn't much help. She was pinned on to the ground and Luria was down on all fours over her, a hungry look on her already ugly face.  
  
(I know this is extra cheesy but just to give that effect.) The three of them called out at the same time.  
  
"Flaming Howl!"  
"Phoenix's Flight!"  
"Dragon's Rage!"  
  
Three glorious beasts came out. A dragon glowing of sapphire light smiled fondly at Umi before giving a mighty roar. Then it devoured Luria. Similarly a four-winged phoenix glowing with green light gave Fuu an affectionate peck before using its claws to take Patricia away. Lastly a wolf made out of flames wagged its tail at Hikaru before vanishing with Gina in its mouth.  
  
"All those idiots!" Alria screeched from where she was. But, it was her turn to have some fun! She laughed. Those knights wouldn't know what hit them.  
  
A/N: I'm SO sorry!!!!! Updating isn't my strong suit! I know, flame me if you want, this time I really deserve it. But the next chapter will be the last one! That would be up by Christmas, I promise! Cross my heart and hope to die! Once again, SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Uhhh, review please?  
  
[Me]: Asmi fics are fewer I guess. (Well maybe it's because Umi has a crush on Clef) You seem like a firm supporter of Asmi, right? Cheers to you too!  
  
Syvonair: I agree that the Asmi was better, because of the romance factor I guess. I couldn't place Clef/ Umi together immediately after she rejected Ascot though, it doesn't seem like they would do that. (hey! You weren't supposed to read both!! ^^;;)  
  
Little-ditz: Your penname has to be one of the cutest I came across! ^o^ Thanks for your compliment although I may not deserve it. Yay mkr too!  
  
a n g e l w 1 n g: Thank you! You made me laugh with GO CLEMI SCREW ASMI AND YA SELF!  
  
******: You made me laugh too, I can feel your enthusiasm! Thank you!  
  
ko/ kisakino ookami: Thank you for your support, reviewing every chapter was something I didn't expect to get! Love ya for that!  
  
hyper*italian*gurl: Thankies! Oh, you read the clemi... I expected that, you are a U/C supporter aren't you? Such a sweet review, I'm touched. *sniffs*  
  
RuByMoOn17: Thanks for the review, I acknowledge the fact that there was barely any clemi, but I couldn't put them together immediately after she rejected Ascot you know, in a way, makes Umi seem heartless.  
  
Joan Mistress of Magic: Actually it was a Clemi and an Asmi chapter but I suppose it looks like I posted it twice. Thanks a lot for the review, great to hear from one of my fav harry potter writers!  
  
Yume no Kokoro: Thank you!! I appreciate that you are so supportive!! Yay! Thanks!! What happened to your F/F one-shot fic, the one on Christmas or something? 


	18. And they lived happily ever after

Amber: Finally the end of this fic. It's my last author's note so it's a little 'crazy' I've got to say it hasn't exactly been easy, writing is tougher than it looks (at least it was for me) and I admire all the people who can write well since now I know how hard it is, but what can I say? I love it. Okay, I'll stop writing all this boring stuff and I'm so glad no one flamed. So with this being said, and for the very last time, on with the fic.  
  
PS: I'll miss everyone who reviewed! V.V PPS: I suck at action scenes. PPPS: Oops... anyway if you're still reading this...*glomps*  
  
Finding a lost love.  
  
Fuu floated back down to the piece of rock. Then she remembered something, Umi! Diving downwards, she met the Water Knight with a smile. "Hey, damsel in distress?" Fuu joked.  
  
"Well, I'm no super hero. Unlike someone here who could fly." Umi replied raising an eyebrow as Fuu held her hand and both of them flew back up. Hikaru embraced both of her friends tightly as soon as she saw them. "She took Unmei!" she added fiercely, her blood drenching their clothes. Fuu healed everyone with her new magic, 'Healer's Swirl' proved to be more effective than 'Winds of Healing' as they felt revitalised as well.  
  
A shadow seemed to take form as all three of their shadows merged and from the ground someone rose. "Alria, we meet again." Umi said in disgust. "What a fiery temper... behave girl!" Alria replied smug as anything.  
  
"You're weak now, the most powerful moves you have are gone! They can only be used once! Face me now Magic Knights!" She finished hurling a fireball at them. "Winds of protection!" But the defence wasn't even close enough to match the attack as the invisible shield simply melted down. All three were scorched and burns covered their bodies. Wincing as she struggled to get up, Umi used her sword as a staff, using it to support herself. Fuu and Hikaru followed Umi's lead.  
  
"Haven't you had enough?" Alria snorted as she saw the disheveled knights getting up. "We're not giving up." Hikaru replied gritting her teeth, almost falling back down. They supported each other, arms around each other's back, walking towards Alria together. They were so close to collapsing yet the determination in their eyes stayed strong.  
  
"Water Dragon!" Umi cried out, using the last bit of energy to summon her attack, and fainted. This dragon was weak; the water was close to falling apart. Alria deflected the attack with a shield of her own. But the dragon kept on attacking her as if it would never give up. "Emerald Cyclone!" Then the Wind knight fainted as well, she felt so weak... The cyclone merged with the dragon making it larger and stronger but still weak, but now the wind prevented the water from falling apart. Seeing both her comrades fell, Hikaru knew it was up to her now. Closing her ruby orbs and breathing deeply, she concentrated on what she had to do. 'If the dragon can't get through because she expects it to, then what if I do something unexpected?' Opening her eyes, she muttered, "Grant me strength now. Fire Arrow!" The flames disappeared from sight. Smiling, Hikaru closed her eyes. Then all was black...  
  
The dragon moved closer and when it was deflected from the shield it opened its mouth. It breathed flames, the wind helping it to create bigger flames and the water heated up. Even though the knights had already fallen, their determination kept the attacks going. Alria's shield finally gave way, she shrieked as she was burnt by scalding water. Her face was disfigured and the fire had taken away her vision. Blind and injured she stumbled and fell over the rock, where thousands of gleaming icicles awaited. As she fell tears left her eyes, she deserved it after all." Princess Emaurade..." were her last words just as she hit the bottom. Never to open her eyes again.  
  
As Alria's magic wore off, Unmei found herself free. She still couldn't believe that women didn't do anything to her; instead she had given her a letter. Running to the three knights, she was so startled when she saw them that she broke down crying. "Fuu! Hikaru! Umi! WAKE UP!" (She's only 6 remember?) The flames around them flickered and died and the icicles melted to form a river taking the remains of Alria's body with it. The cyclones, tornados vanished, letting the sunlight stream through. The stone was transformed into a piece of greenery, grass swaying to the rhythm of the wind.  
  
Her tiny body collapsed among the knights, she had been through too much...  
  
~5 days later~  
  
Fuu awoke to see a familiar head of green hair greeting her. She smiled, Ferio had fallen asleep holding her hand next to his head. She used her other hand and lightly caressed his face, then she ran her hand through his hair, it felt so good being next to him again. She had been surprised that when she felt like she was dying, the last person she wanted to see was Ferio. Finally waking up Ferio stared at her in shock, "I can't believe I fell asleep!"  
  
"Don't you have anything else to say?"  
  
"Well there is this one other little thing that keeps nagging my mind..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Would you Fuu Houoji, the smartest, kindest, most gentle and the most beautiful person alive-"  
  
"Flattery gets you nowhere you know," Fuu replied but her heart had fluttered at his compliments.  
  
"I was trying to say, before you interrupted, which is not so nice by the way," Ferio answered wriggling his eyebrows, but soon his expression changed to a solemn one. "I was trying to say, that if you were..."  
  
"Yes?" Fuu asked, her heart pounding away, her instinct told her something big was going to happen soon.  
  
"Are you willing to marry me?"  
  
She was so startled that she fell out of bed. Ferio had to catch her for a second time. "If-you-don't-want-to-just-say-so-I-don't-mind." He rambled on. "Well I didn't exactly expect this..." She paused and stared into his eyes, and then she kissed him. Ferio broke apart, and for one horrible moment he thought she would say no, "Is this an consolation?"  
  
"Nope, this is an yes." she answered, kissing him again. Ferio whispered into her ear, "You have just made me the happiest man alive Fuu."  
  
Fuu whispered back, tears streaking down her face, "And you have just have made me the happiest girl alive Ferio."  
  
-In another room-  
  
Hikaru awoke to a pair of amethyst eyes. "Lantis?" she whispered. "I'm here Hikaru."  
  
"How long have I been sleeping?"  
  
"Five days now, sleepy-head!" Another voice answered. "Eagle? Is that you?"  
  
"Why does it feel like you asked me this before Hikaru?"  
  
"I'll go get some water." Lantis put in. It felt awkward in there.  
  
"Wait-" Hikaru tried to say but her throat felt hoarse.  
  
"Let him go. He has been so worried for you he hasn't eaten. He hasn't slept in five days. I was afraid before you woke up, he would have collapsed."  
  
"Lantis..." she whispered to herself.  
  
"So how are you feeling now?" Eagle asked, cheerfully.  
  
It brought a smile to her face. "I'm fine, thank you Eagle."  
  
"I see Lantis is back, I'll leave you guys alone then."  
  
"Thanks Eagle." she answered gratefully.  
  
"Can you give me a drink Lantis?"  
  
"Sure..." he replied pouring her a cup of water and propping her up so that she sat upright.  
  
"Thank you." Why did it feel so damn hard for her to speak to him now! After all she had already confessed her love to him and he to her! Why did it feel so awkward? She felt like crying. Without realizing it, she was.  
  
Lantis stared at her with alarm, why was she crying now? He hated it when she cried. Using his hands he tried his best to wipe away her tears. She held his hand to her face. "Don't cry Hikaru."  
  
"Don't leave me Lantis, don't ever leave me! When I fainted I thought I would never see you again!" The thought crossed his mind so many times. His worst fear was she leaving him, yet hers was just the same. Freeing his hand, he cupped her face and forced her to look at him. He embraced her, promising both him and her. "I'll never leave you Hikaru. Never." Her sobs stopped and she fell into his embrace.  
  
-In another room, labeled Asmi. The castle has plenty of rooms! -  
  
(WARNING: This is the Asmi version.)  
  
Umi felt something wet on her forehead. She woke groggily, meting a pair of emerald eyes. "Ascot?"  
  
"I'm right here Umi!" he replied taking hold of her hand. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Dizzy. Tired. Happy."  
  
"You're tired and dizzy but happy?" he asked brushing away loose strands of her hair.  
  
"Well, I got to see you." Ascot smiled. Umi lifted some of his brown fringe to take a good look at his eyes. "Your eyes are so beautiful that I think the brown hair is such a pity. Then again, I'm the only one who can admire your eyes!"  
  
"Your eyes are the one who are truly beautiful Umi."  
  
"Thank you Ascot." she replied blushing.  
  
"You're welcome." he answered kissing her.  
  
"We should do this more often, you kiss better than I thought."  
  
"Well I would just have to change your opinion of me then." Then he kissed her again.  
  
-In another room now labeled 'Clemi'-  
  
(WARNING- this is the Clemi version)  
  
Umi looked around for the familiar lavender hair. She felt disappointed when she couldn't see anyone anywhere. She looked down. So that's where Clef was! He was staring so intently at her. "Hey Clef!"  
  
"You finally noticed!" he joked.  
  
"Very funny. Clef," she paused. "It is true that you love Sierra?"  
  
"No." He smiled fondly at her. "My heart is already taken by another."  
  
"Would you believe if I said I fell for a old man who looks like kid?" Umi asked referring to him. He stared at her sadly. "I don't think so."  
  
"Well, I did. I love you Clef. I know you may not feel the way I do but I needed to let you know."  
  
Tears glazed her eyes. Why was she crying now? Then she blinked. Clef was now her height, extremely bishonen and way sexy! "Is that you Clef?"  
  
"Yes. I wanted to be whom I would expect the man of your dreams to look like. I love you too Umi."  
  
"You're already the man of my dreams Clef." she replied smiling sadly.  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay." he said. He longed to take her into his arms and wipe away her tears. Why didn't he have the guts to do it? She took his hand and placed it on hers. "Can you hold me now? I think I need someone to do that. I can still remember the last time after you made me cry, you held me till I fell asleep. That was one of my most sweetest memories."  
  
Clef held her tight. "I promise to never make you cry again Umi!"  
  
She placed her head on his shoulders. "And I promise never to make you mad again." He held her tighter and although she couldn't see it, he smiled. It was the first true smile he ever had on his face since Cephiro had so many troubles.  
  
~Several days later~  
  
The forest was silence with the exception of the light-hearted chirping of the birds and the sound of water passing them by. Unmei opened the letter with trembling hands. Zazu gave her a reassuring smile. The content went:  
  
~ To my daughter, Unmei  
  
If you open this, you would discover the biggest secret of your life. Your parents' identity.  
  
I'm your mother; I have cruelly abandoned you 6 years ago when I left the castle of Cephiro. I do not ask for you to forgive me. I just want to tell you- I'm sorry.  
  
Your father is none other than the person who forced me to leave the castle. He is... Master Mage Clef of Cephiro.  
  
I have failed in my duty as a mother.  
  
Alria. ~  
  
Tiny moist spots smudged the writing as Unmei held the letter close to her heart. Zazu placed a hand on her shoulder. She smiled. Then she folded it into a heart shape and placed it gently on the small stream, letting the water carry it away.  
  
Umi was walking by her favorite spot when she saw a piece of paper folded into a heart shape flowing by the river. Curiosity got the better of her and she pocketed the piece of paper. Then she headed back.  
  
THE END.  
  
A.N: Finished!! Yay!!  
  
THANK-Us!!! (You won't believe how many times I had to sing 'A-B-C-D-' so pardon me if it isn't exactly in alphabetical order... Also I ran out of compliments but every review was precious. Honest!)  
  
Angelyna-kat- thanks for putting me on ur favs list.  
  
a n g e l . w 1 n g- thanks for the useful tips n comments  
  
Anime Goddess6- You gave me confidence to continue writing in the first few chapters n for that... I lurve ya!  
  
Anima Mouse- You are a star reviewer, keep on shining!  
  
animeprincess01 -Arigatou Gozaimasu  
  
Aranami-koi- Hi! I really appreciate the fact that u used to review every chapter and gave wonderful reviews.  
  
blazingIcEph0eniX-Thankies! You really helped me out a bunch. Just one question, are you Hikaru (Silver Kirby), Fuu (Jade Phoenix) or Umi (a n g e l.w 1 n g)?  
  
Bunny - Cute name. Thank you!  
  
Ceres -I remember you. You posted the question about the scar right?  
  
Charm- Yep. Arigatou!  
  
can't read -My first flamer (and only, Sak's not counted, she has something against my fics) hey! Hello! You haven't answer me yet! Is it a flame or not? (I'm dying of curiosity here!)  
  
crimsonangel- Arigatou!! Thank u!  
  
dreamer_gal- You are a impatient one aren't you? Oh well, thanks for your review.  
  
Evil Lady Aska-Okay, Asmi... Seriously I'm love both pairings, I can't decide!  
  
Firell11- Heyo! You reviewed Sapphire Wish and Bachelor too! Thanks for being so supportive.  
  
Hikaru no Cephiro- You seem mysterious. But that's just an opinion. I like your pen name.  
  
hikaru_29 -I remember you, you thought 'Lost' was a one shot right? Go you! (Another Hikaru fan! Maybe I should set up a fan club or something.)  
  
himeko- You... I don't know what to say, you reviewed once to complain I was late, well reviews make me write faster, so be more supportive, okay?  
  
hyper*italian*gurl - I wonder if you are as hyper as me. I'm about as hyper as Hikaru. About. amo la vostra storia il relativo soo buon! sto scrivendo questo in italiano perché ho desiderato mostrarvi quello lol dell'italiano im, uhh what does that mean??? ^_^''  
  
I believe in love- I love your high school fic, please update soon? *shows puppy eyes*  
  
Iarly- Somebody give this lady a bouquet of her favourite flowers! You are a great reviewer and your fic is amazing! Cheers!  
  
Jem46 - Guess how I knew about your name? I wanted my name like that too, but mine would be Xem as my REAL name starts with 'X'. Strange huh?  
  
Joey's Laydeen/ Yummei- I loved your fic, it was really inspiring. Hope I won't meet such troubles again ne? Good Luck with your fics and btw your new pen name is really cool.  
  
Joan Mistress of Magic- I LOVE your Harry Potter fanfic, even my imouto- chan liked it and she is reeeeaaaally hard to please. (I never satisfy her no matter how hard I try.)  
  
'Karu-chan- Short for Hikaru right? I'm just guessing. Kawaii name.  
  
KazeTenshi- UPDATE UR FICCY! It's rotting and moulting, j/k. I think there are quite a lot of Tenshi-s, Tenshi Peony, you, me, we are a bunch of angels! *Flies off with wings and floating halos*  
  
Kino-Nice plot?? Thanks for the compliment! I've got to say this was my first and messiest fanfic ever, the plot holes are too many to count and I went a little off track somewhere in the story. Anyway, thanks for the uh, compliment. *smiles sheepishly*  
  
ko- You are FREAKY man. No offence intended!! But reviewing every chappie seems a little extreme, on the other hand, that's real cool coz that's VERY supportive.  
  
Lady Of Genesis- Die hard, H/E fan right? I knew it. Eagle and Hikaru are a kawaii couple but I like H/L better. Gomen!!  
  
liadel-Hi! Nice reviews you wrote! (okay I sound lame) Arigatou!  
  
Little ditz-Thankies, you have a real kawaii pen name, quite original in my opinion. Sounds a little like me. ^^;;  
  
[Me]: Thanks for the review! Why [Me]?  
  
Michiko -Thankies for the review!  
  
Miemu Akari- You were real nice about their birthdays. And real good in explaining it, plus you are a great reviewer, thank you.  
  
Miko Windam/CPMiko- One of the few male writers, thanks for the review and I like Presea too, I also hate the person who decided she should die, which is quite ironic considering the fact that I killed her in my fic myself.  
  
Mischief Monkey - Your reviews are so enthusiastic and never fail to make me laugh, and your idea on opposites make good couples is so interesting. Konichiwa, Ohayo and Konbanwa to you too!  
  
Miss.Bojangles- Your review was one of those with lots of 'sophisticated words' or put simply, words -ahem- I don't really understand. I looked for their meaning though and it was really flattering. Arigatou!  
  
mistress-belladonna- Thankies for the review!! ^_^  
  
Mutsumi-Chan- thanks for putting me on ur favs list!  
  
Nari Dragon-girl- I like the name. Dragon girl is the main character in Condor Heroes, a favourite chinese romance novel of mine. Okay, I'm rambling here, thanks for the review, your name just reminded me of hers.  
  
Padme5-You and Presea... *shakes head* Oh well. Your name has nothing to do with Star Wars right? Your reviews are so amusing, very effective medicine against sadness.  
  
pink_light -Asmi forever? Another die hard fan. Your pen name is cool, serious, yours is the only review that seemed to glow in pink light. J/k.  
  
RuByMoOn17- You seem to be the only reviewer that managed to make me feel sad. When you said that this really isn't clemi chapter. I understand what you mean, but it still stings, not your fault (please don't be offended) I guess it was my first real taste of disappointment.  
  
Sab - Clef Lover- Confusing, ne? I know. Thankies for the review.   
  
SliverKnight7-Oh, thanks a lot for the review! ^.^  
  
Sweety - There's someone I know called Chan Minmin if you happen to have the same name, that's strange. Really strange. I live in tropical country not brazil so I don't think you're her, are you?? O.o Susan - The first thing I thought was Golden Alligator 123? Very intriguing.  
  
Syvonair-R&R your fic already!! So you like H/L, *I know... lame question.* Must write more, just make Eagle less evil, coz I LIKE EAGLE! (deja vu?)  
  
Umi- Are you Umi-chan too? Thanks for the real long review!  
  
Umi-chan-Ditto (look at Umi for first question) Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Vanilla Fox- Hey thanks! I know I can't write fight scenes... Nvm, keep on writing kay! Good to have someone else from Singapore too.  
  
wwaaa- Like your name suggests WAAA!! What the heck?? Another H/E fan? *Stares at the charging crowd of H/E fans all ready to attack cause this is a H/L fic*  
  
Yume no Kokoro- You're really sweet reviewer, I really sigh when I read your review and freak out when I read about your fic, especially Ozumo and Ascot's onee-san Shimuzu? Sorry for the mix-up, my bad!  
  
*****- You are so funny, esp with the 'GO ASMI, SCREW CLEMI' and if you haven't noticed, angel.w1ng replied with a 'GO CLEMI, SCREW ASMI AND YA SELF!' direct quote. Which had me splitting my sides.  
  
... - Nice name. Dot, dot and dot. So classy. Thankies for the reviews, I know I'm rambling. Again.  
  
^^ --- =P, ^o^, ^_^; ;)...... THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Last person, so much emotion. *sniffes and starts to sob=( *  
  
FINALLY FINISHED!*stops sobbing and throws confetti and bounces around then suddenly realises she hasn't updated her other fics since forever, stops bouncing.*  
  
And if I missed anybody I 'm really sorry. *PLEASE INFORM ME AND I SHALL SEND YOU A LETTER OF APOLOGY!* Sak isn't included for this, (she was supposed to review!!) 


End file.
